Double Life
by Diosa Di Notte
Summary: This is the story...Revised. Bella comes with a secret. She leads a double life. PLaying hard to get with one guy and trying to kill your ex. This is the story of Twilight mixed with Buffy. Read and PLEASE review. COMPLETE!
1. Intro

I had only been living in Forks for a couple of days. My God did It do anything but rain here? Charlie has been really cool about the whole thing. He bought me a big ol' truck, that surprisingly I did love. Mom wasn't as calm about the whole moving thing though. She tried so hard to get me to stay with her and Phil. But I decided that I could spend some time with Charlie. After all he _was_ my dad.

My first week at school was a pain in the ass. People stared at me like I was some kind of rock star. Which I was a far cry from being close too, but apparently they didn't think so. I did meet a couple of new people; Jessica, Angela, Eric, Tyler…and Mike. I swear that kid had never been to Hollywood. He looked at me like I was a chocolate on a silver platter. Which, believe me, does not all the time give you a good feeling. In fact most of the guys looked at me that way. What? Were all the other girls ugly or something?

But I don't think I could even compare to them.

They sat at a lunch table across the room from where I sat with my new "friends". There were five. I learned they were Alice, Jaspar, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward. They were all amazingly gorgeous. With perfect frames and milky white skin, they made me look like Big Foot. For some reason I was more drawn to the one called Edward. But as I think now, the only reason must have been his god like looks. Because is sure wasn't his personality. The boy was a JERK!

I hadn't done a damn thing wrong, but in Biology I had to sit next to him, and he looked like he would rather sit next to a slug than sit next to me. But I couldn't help but think about him. That _really _bugged me. How could someone so mean, make me still like (unfortunately) him…sort of.

But the weirdest thing that happened was…he saved my life. I know funny huh? But he saved me from being crushed by a van. Which was odd, because he was standing so far away, and then. Boom! There he was knocking me to the ground. He claimed that it was my imagination but there was no way he could pull that on me. I would swear on hell itself that there was something not right about him.

Usually I don't need protection, being the person I am. A Slayer. If anything _I_ should be protecting _him!_ But he didn't strike me as the person to need help. From then on there was constant friction between the two of us. Love and hate. As I always said, life is funny but love's hilarious. If only I'd known just how "funny" our relationship would be.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Why did he hate me? What did I ever do to him? It's like he thought I was some sort of toxic waste or something.

"Bella." I mean I hadn't even said one single word to the guy! "Bella!" Jessica's voice penetrated my thoughts. I looked up at her.

"Hmmm?"

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" she stated with an annoying giggle. Mike looked over to the Cullen's table and glared at Edward. I just rolled my eyes. I would never understand that kid.

"Like I care" I retorted and turned my attention back to my food.

"Who wouldn't!" She gasped. "I know girls that would _pay_ to go out with someone like him."

"Good for them" I growled back. Edward, Edward, Edward. That's all she ever talked about. And that's all I ever _thought_ about. Jess looked at me with a combination of confusion and surprise in her eyes.

"What's wrong. Do you not like him?"

"No…" I started. "It's just that-never mind. Look I don't want to talk about it ok." I snapped. Picking up my tray I dumped it into the trash on my way out. As I exited the lunchroom I stole a quick glance over my shoulder to where he sat. His eyes were looking straight at me, with a smirk on his perfect face. If there weren't so many people I would go over there and wipe it off his face. Disgusted I turned and headed towards the exit doors. Screw the rules I really didn't feel like Biology right now.

An icy chill in the air met me as I stalked out of school. Brrrr…wasn't it a little _late_ for more cold weather? I mean come _on_ it was the middle of April! Trudging along, pulling my coat closer to me, I headed to my truck. Pounding feet from behind me caught my attention.

"Hey Bella! Bella!" It was Mike. Go figure. "Hey where are you going?" He asked, a little out of breath when he caught up to me. I hugged myself and kicked the ground.

"I don't know Mike, _anywhere _but here." He looked confused. Heck, I was confused. Thoughts of Edward engulfed me, and I drove me crazy. Why did he _have_ to save me? Being friendly one day, then an evil jerk the next? I really hate it when people mess with my head, and he was doing just that. So I decided that I needed to skip the rest of the day and go someplace, anyplace secluded. Mike was looking at me, in an understanding way.

"Bad day huh?"

"You have _no_ idea" I groaned "And I _really_ don't want to talk about it." I turned sharply and headed towards my truck.

"Is it Cullen?" The sharpness of his voice cut through the air and made me pause, only for a moment.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." I threw over my shoulder and continued walking. I walked away quickly and yanked open my door. I had it started before I had the door closed, I was _so_ ready to get out of here. I really needed to do a good ass kicking. For some shitty reason tears started to well up in my eyes. God, why? I wiped my eyes and tried to tell myself to get over it. Back in Phoenix there were people who hated me and I didn't cry. Even some of the guys that I liked were mean to me. So why did that make Edward so different? Yeah I liked him…how much though? I wasn't completely sure.

Just as I was backing out of my parking space I noticed that Mike was still there. But there was someone else with him. I wished that I could have disappeared right then, when I saw that it was _him_.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

They seemed to be fighting over something. Edward noticeably calmer than Mike, who was making a scene. As I drove up to them, I leaned over the seat and cranked down the passenger window just as I heard Mike say:

"Back off Cullen, leave her alone!" Edward just crossed his arms and wore a smug look on his perfect face.

"Go to class Mike, you've got no business here." He answered in a deadly calm tone.

"Like hell-" I cut him off then.

"Hey!" I shouted out the window. They both turned and looked at me. "Would you stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" Edward arched his brows and Mike was fuming. I was just about to leave then, when Edward replied.

"Bella, may I speak with you before you go?"

"No!" Why the heck did my brain just call me an idiot for saying that? I re-stated my answer. "About what?" I demanded. He didn't say anything at first, just indicated with his head that Mike was still there. I sighed.

"Mike, I'm fine, you can go now. But-" I added when he started to turn away. "Thanks for your concern. Really." He looked as if to say something else, thought better of it, and turned and headed back into the building. "Bye!" I called after him. He raised an arm up in acknowledgement but kept walking. I lowered my gaze to Edward's face. "What?" I asked icily.

"You might want to turn your engine off or your gonna run out of gas."

"It'll take that long?" I shot back. Fine. I straightened in my seat and turned the ignition off. The silence was deafening. I looked over at him. Standing there so casual.

"Well…" I hinted.

"Are you in a rush to go somewhere or are you just annoyed at me?"

"Well I'm kinda getting annoyed at you. Yeah. And I have to be somewhere." Yeah, where? I asked myself. Ok so I don't really have to go but I needed to get out of here.

"In the middle of the day?" he pointed out.

"What do you care? You skip school all the time. And were you planning o going somewhere with this little conversation or are you just keen on wasting my time?" I was really starting to get angry. Why couldn't he just leave me alone. If this guy knew who I _really_ was underneath this skin, he'd know better than to get on my nerves. Funny thing was, my words were only a cover-up for my feelings. I would of loved to be civil and just stay and talk with this perfect boy, but something in my body told me no.

"Bella." He sighed. "I am very sorry for the way I have been acting towards you." He paused and thought for a moment. "You don't know how much you affect people do you?" OK, that was random. I snorted a laugh, Oh yeah I knew it all right. I made all the boys, except for the one that really counted, fall madly in love with me. I rested my head on the arm that was hanging out the window. After a moment I looked at him. Gorgeous, perfect, graceful Edward. Standing like a god bathing in the sunlight that made him literally glow. The wind blew his hair in the most incredible way. Too bad his insides weren't the same as his outsides.

"Edward I don't understand you. When you first met me you hated-"

"I didn't hate you." He cut in fiercely.

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. "You sure had a funny way of showing friendship then…and now." I paused, then continued. A new anger growing in my voice. "why did you even bother to save my life? I know you really hate me so don't-"

"You think i hate you?" His voice was getting angry as well.

"Oh, I _know_ you do!"

"Bella-"

"You know what Edward. Never mind. I have to go" I started the ignition back up and took off, leaving him stand there. But not like an idiot. I could of hit myself I was so pissed. Way to go Bell. He might have shown an interest in you and you blow it off. I drove out of the parking lot and headed towards Coldwind beach. I figured that the salty air would help me clear my head…either that or some Crack. I leaned foreword and looked up at the sky through the windshield. The clouds were coming in and it was growing noticeably darker quickly.

"Oh great, more rain." I muttered to myself. It would probably rain on me at the beach. Oh well, at least the weather matched my mood. My thoughts strayed back to Edward. Where did he go? As I was leaving I saw him head to his car…but did he leave?

The rain had just started coming down as I pulled my truck into the sandy parking lot. The wind whipped at my face and hair as I stepped out. Sighing, I walked to the ocean. Somehow sand managed to worm it's way into my shoes as I sat down on the beach, but like I cared about that at the moment. I was close to the water's edge, just out of reach of the largest waves pounding in. Drawing my knees up to by chin, I closed my eyes and breathed in the air.

I went into a kind of trance, staring into the gray waters. I'm not sure how long I sat there, but all of a sudden I got the sense that someone was behind me. The tingling sensation went up and down my spine, and I shivered. I stood up slowly and turned around.

I wished like hell that I could have turned and ran from what I saw there. Part of me wanted to, but another part, the slayer par told me to stay. I felt a t the current time, that I would have rather been facing a hundred demons than face him.

My ex.

Angel.

The vampire who'd lost his soul


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

It was all my fault that he'd lost his soul. All he ever did was love me, but then…BAM! It was gone. He's been an evil phsyco maniac ever since. Nice relationship huh? And he is _always_ trying to kill me, for 'making him feel human' as he puts it.

I sated at him. He was still as handsome as ever. He had this look that said_ I'm sexy and deadly…how do you like me now?_ But that wasn't what I was worried about now. Now I just wanted to make it out alive.

How the hell did he find me?

He spoke first, "Hello lover. Not feeling to perky today are we?" his voice was low.

Velvet thunder.

Deadly.

I think that deep. Deep. _Deep_ down, I still loved him. But what can I say, hating him gets easier every time he tries to kill me.

"Angel." I acknowledged with a nod of my head. I didn't even bother to ask why he was here. Duh. I was still breathing. And that on Angel's to-do list was at the top of things to fix.

"I just had to see you….Or just finish what I started." He was walking slowly towards me, but I remained rooted on the spot. He circled behind me, then stopped . I could feel his breath on my neck. _Move_ Bella! I told myself. But my feet didn't listen, they often never do.

"Get away from me." My voice was deadly calm. I sensed him reaching for my neck; I spun around and my fist connected with his jaw. He grunted in surprise, but only stumbled back a little. Adrenaline surged through me as I jumped back, ready for the fight, waiting for him to attack.

Which he did. I rolled away from him and high kicked him in the back. OW! Damn. That hurt. But not as much as it did to Angel. He turned abruptly and caught my foot in mid-air and flipped me onto my back. Just as he leaped, I scrunched up my knees to my chest and brought my feet up. His chest connected with my feet as he landed and I threw him over my head into the sand. He landed about twenty feet away from me. We both got to our feet with inhuman speed, but I got up faster. I ran over to him, and kicked him in face. His head snapped back but he came back with surprising speed that I wasn't ready for. The ground rose away as I was roughly picked up.

I had forgotten about the trees.

They lined the edge of the beach. Suddenly I was thrown into one of them. My back hit the solid trunk with a sickening smack, and I fell to the ground. Angel attacked again, throwing himself at me. Thank god for the reflexes that came with being a slayer I moved out of the way. He landed at the base of the trunk and hit his head, not hard enough apparently because he started to get up. I was already on my feet, my back screaming at me in agony. I drew out my knife that was in my boot and raised my arm.

He stood there. His eyes holding mine. Our breathing was both rough and ragged. Hair dripping wet in our faces.

"You can't do it. You can't kill me." He stated. I lowered my arm. Then gave him a rough kick to his groin. A groan escaped as he fell to his knees, gasping in pain.

"Give me time." I said as I walked away.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I walked back to my truck feeling a little better…then…also a little worse. I felt better because I got to take my anger and frustration out on Angel. And then it was _because_ he has shown up that I felt a little worse. Don't get me wrong kicking his ass was great, but like I said before…deep down I think I still loved him. My mind immediately went to Edward again. Great, I still have to see him tomorrow. Maybe I could skip school. The thought crossed my mind, only for a second though.

By this time I had reached my truck. Did it seem a little tilted on one side? I scanned the tires and groaned. Damn him! The jackass had slashed my tires. Not to mention the rain had now gone from a steady drizzle to a downpour. Great, just great.

I opened the door to retrieve my coat and backpack. Well…it looked like it was going to be a long walk home. _Now_ did Charlie see why I wanted a cell phone? Could it be any more obvious?

I trudged down the road. The rain falling harder, the sky growing darker, and the time growing later. I was soaked to the bone and shivering. Each step I took was becoming more forced and sluggish. Something warm was trickling down the side of my face. It had been for a while, I just chose to ignore it. I reached up and touched it, then brought my hand close to my face to see it. Blood. Wonderful! I'm gonna die before I get home. I started to feel light headed and hot. Nope I'm gonna get sick, _then_ die before I get home.

Now I was close to school. I glanced at my watch. By golly it was sure dark for 4 PM. The school would still be open for students doing extra circular activities. I only hoped that I could make it.

I was slowing down even more. My feet dragged in the muddy grass, and felt like they each weighed 100 pounds.

I cried out as my foot caught on a root and I went sprawling to the ground, and I didn't bother to get up. I didn't want to. I just wanted to stay and lay there forever.

A sharp pain was in my side, where I could feel warm blood starting to seep out of there too. Every bone in my body was aching. Damn Angel for this…I was probably suffering ore than he was…that was _not_ supposed to happen. Why couldn't he just kill me and get it over with? Obviously my mind wasn't working straight.

These thoughts went through my mind as I heard a car pull up to the curb. I turned my head to see a figure coming close.

"Are you OK?"

Oh god, not him. I thought as I heard his voice penetrate my mind. Why did Edward always have to show up in my greatest hour of need…not that I needed help. Apparently he didn't know who I was yet, but who would? I was probably deformed by now.

"Do you need help?" he asked cautiously, stepping closer. He turned me over, so I was on my back now staring up at the rain. I heard him take in a sharp breath.

Here it comes.

Any second now….

"Bella!"

"Hmmm. What?" I asked as if this happened every day. Edward knelt down quickly and picked me up in his arms. I groaned in protest.

"What happened?" he demanded. His voice carried worry along with the anger.

"Nothing. I tripped." I replied groggily. He didn't find me funny at all. His voice had a serious tone, "People don't look like this from tripping. Although it's easy to believe that you _just_ tripped." That irritated me.

"Put me down. _Now_" I growled.

"Not likely" he chuckled. Somehow he got the passenger door open and he set me down in the seat. My head lolled back on the headrest. I was soaked thoroughly and probably leaving blood on his white leather seat. Good, Something for him to remember me by.

Edward got in the driver's side then turned to look at me. As soon as he saw my face he turned his head back to the road.

"Bella. Please tell me what happened."

"No." I groaned, turning y head to the window. I noticed that he hadn't started his car yet. I turned to glare at him. He glanced at me as I inclined to the ignition. "Well…"

"I'm not taking you home until you explain to me what happened." He was white knuckling the steering wheel and breathing through his mouth. What the heck?

"I _told_ you. I tripped over a fricken log!" I yelled. He just stared at me fully in doubt. I crossed my arms. He sighed then leaned his forehead onto the steering wheel.

It was then when I opened the door as fast as I could and ran.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

My backpack and jacket were still on the ground, I scooped them up as I ran past. Edward was close behind in pursuit. All of a sudden he tackled me from behind. My jaw hit the ground hard and I split my lip open by biting it. The metallic taste of blood spread over my tongue. Yummy.

He kneeled beside me, pinning me down. His breath was ragged, trying to hold me still.

"Bella." He said slowly "Listen to me. I know something is wrong. Don't try to run away from me again, you won't make it. I promise you that."

"Well that's a promise that you'll have to break." I twisted out from his grasp and was up and running before he could blink.

"Stop! Bella…" He shouted, I knew he was after me again, but he wasn't running as fast as before. When I was far enough from him I stopped to turn and look at him.

He stopped as well.

"Edward just stay away from me OK! Look, there are some things that I can't explain so don't ask me to!" Tears were starting to run down my face, and they mingled with the rain that soaked me. When I noticed that he was slowly walking to me I took a coupe steps back.

"At least just let me take you home." My face must have shown a mix of fear and distrust. "You won't make it in the rain, not in your condition anyway." I gave him no answer. "We won't talk OK? Just let me help you." My eyes trailed his face. So honest and beautiful. Kind Edward. Not like Angel anyway.

"Fine then. But I _refuse _to talk." I said storming past him, grabbing my stuff.

We rode in the car in silence, and arrived in front of Charlie's in less that three minutes.

"Bye." I reached for the handle.

'Wait…" he started. I waited. "You don't have your truck."

"Yeah?" I replied. "What about it?"

"Do you mind if I pick you up tomorrow?" I thought about it quickly. He was right (big surprise there) I didn't have my truck, and it was only a ride after all…I would make sure of it.

"I suppose" I started out of the car again.

"See you in the morning." He called after me. I lammed the door and waked to the front door, glancing at my watch again. 4:47. Ha! Charlie wouldn't be home until six. As soon as I got in the house I went to the phone and rang Charlie. The phone rung twice before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad it's me."  
"Bell? What do you need Hun?

"Uh. I was over by the beach a little while ago, and two of my tires must have drove over a nail or something. But anyway two of them are flat. So I kinda had to walk home."

"You walked all the way home? In _this_ weather?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't that bad. Listen do you think that you could bring my truck home?"

"Sure, I'll be home a little later then planned then."

"Ok. Thanks dad."

I hung up, let out a whoosh of air, and then trudged upstairs. I had to get these clothes off me. After which I jumped in the shower. God, it felt good. I let the hot water wash away all my confusion and pain. I felt a sting where the water hit a certain part of my back. Probably where I got smashed into the tree and sliced it open.

After my shower I turned around so that my back was facing the mirror, and looked over my shoulder. There was a long gash that ran from my mid-upper back, down across to my lower left side of my waist. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but if it didn't heal soon, I'd have to be brave and get stitches. Wincing at the thought, I inspected the other damages that Angel had done. Along with the gash in my back, a cut on my forehead, my split lip, and a bunch of bruises that hopefully I could hide I wasn't that bad. I had surrendered to more damaging fights that almost put me in the hospital.

Suddenly a thought crossed my mind…Charlie! What was he going to say when he saw me?

"Oh shit." I muttered to myself. Umm I needed to think-

Oh! Got it! I would tell him that I tripped on the stairs coming down and hit my head on the corner of the wall. Hey, it was believable enough. Then I went back to my room to do homework.

Around seven thirty I heard two cars some into the driveway. One was my truck, obviously. Charlie walked in just as I came down the stairs.

"Thanks Les!" he shouted out into the rain, then closed the door.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bell-" he stopped when he saw me. "What happened to your head?"

"Oh, that." I said shrugging "I tipped on the stairs, and hit my head on the corner of the wall."

"Are you OK?" He asked as he started towards me.

"Oh yeah." I answered as if nothing happened. "Hey thanks for bringing my truck home. I really appreciate it." He looked at me long and hard before replying.

"Yeah, about that bell. Your tires look as if someone slashed them." He gave me a quizzical look. As if I had anything to do with that! Well I did, kinda. I shrugged again.

"Huh. Well I have no idea then. It must have happened while I was on the beach. You hungry?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. "There's some leftover chicken in the fridge. If you want some, I can heat some up for you"

He looked exhausted, but he declined my offer to help. "Thanks Bell but I can do it. You look pretty worn out yourself. Get some sleep. I'm just glad you got home OK."

"Me too." I said and headed upstairs. "Night dad!" I called to him. I heard the fridge door slam closed.

"Night Bell!" he answered.

I flopped down onto my bed and stared at the shadows playing on the ceiling. I mulled over all that had happened to me today. Why was Angel here? I didn't think that he knew I'd left. But apparently…And what was with Edward? And why can't I stop thinking about him? Those mysterious eyes, his gorgeous smile that made my hears melt.

Stop it Bella. I scolded myself. Don't go making a fool of yourself in front of him. You do that enough as it is. My thoughts wandered to Angel again. No doubt I would receive another visit from him soon. He'd better not hurt anyone I love, to get to me. If he does, then I'll really kill him. Soul and all.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The morning came way too soon for my liking. I groaned and rolled over to look at my clock with half open eyes. It was just after seven. I hurt all over the place, every bone in my body ached. By golly I was not looking foreword to this day.

"Bella!" Charlie called from downstairs. "Bell I'm leaving!" Good for you dad. I thought as I tumbled out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. God what a fright! I thought of taking a shower, screw that, I took one last night.

It wasn't until I was downstairs eating my breakfast that I remembered that Edward was picking me up this morning. I groaned and put my head in my hands. When he hell was he coming? He never said a time. Maybe I should just drive my truck to shoo. I liked that Idea better. Otherwise if I was with Edward I might say something about myself that could be trouble. I ran upstairs, brushed my teeth, then, grabbed my jacket on my way out.

The sun. Oh sweet Jesus, the sun was out. The grass was still wet from last night's rain, but the sunshine made it glisten like thousands of diamonds dancing on the end of the blades. I closed my eyes and savored the sweet air that I inhaled. Mmmm. I absolutely loved the smell of spring, it was so fresh and cool.

"Do you always look like that when the sun shines?" His voice came from the driveway. I opened my eyes to look at him. His skin was literally glowing, or maybe that was just my eyes playing tricks on me. It wasn't very nice of them to make him look like a god. He stood there, leaning against his car casually. I glared at him, trying to cover up my anxiety of seeing him.

"Ever heard of calling before you decide to drop bye?" I asked accusingly.

"Ever think of giving me your phone number so that I can?" he retorted, pushing away from the car. "Besides I thought I was picking you up."

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Whatever." I said as I walked to the passenger's side of the car. He smiled his gorgeous, sexy smile, his white teeth flashing in the sunlight. Damn sun.

He beat me to the door and gracefully opened it for me.

"A ride for my lady." I arched my eyebrows at him in question, then played along.

"Why thank you kind sir." I had a quarter in my pocket that I dropped into his hand as a token of my gratitude, then got in.

"Madame" He bowed low, before closing the door and walking to the driver's side. I couldn't help but smile, he was so perfect, so handsome. Like a perfect gentleman. I wondered what Charlie would think If I brought him home as my new boyfriend. Edward gave me another quick smile.

I twisted my hands, trying to calm down about the closeness of us.

"Thanks for the ride Edward" I said with sincerity. He nodded in return and backed out of the drive.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

We reached school in no time at all, which is obvious with the way that he drives.

"Thanks again for the ride" I said to him as I stepped out of his car. Swinging my backpack over my shoulder, I headed towards the large Oak tree by the front of the school where Mike, Jess, and a few others sat. Edward left my side to join his siblings by the west wall in the shadows. I tried not to take notice of his graceful stride.

"Hey Bella!" Mike greeted me warmly with a smile that really brought out the blue in his eyes. He noted Edward with a glance, then glared at his back.

"Hey guys." I replied. Nodding a greeting back to them.

"Did you get a ride with him?" Jess squealed in curiosity.

"Yeah, two of my tires blew yesterday, so he gave me a ride." I didn't mention that they were perfectly restored by Charlie. I sat down next to Mike, who turned to me.

"Hey, any time you need a ride I'll be glad to give you one." I'll bet you would, I thought.

"Thanks Mike, but my truck is getting fixed, and it runs fine now…really. But I'll keep that in mind Ok." I pressed when he gave me a disbelieving look. Just then the bell rang. The saying 'Saved by the bell' popped into my mind, and I was thankful for it. Even if the situations were completely irrelevant.

In English, just before class started I was talking to Jess about the Sadie Hawkins dance coming up.

"Are you going?"

"Nah. I'm going to be…uh…out of town" I lied quickly. I could get away that night. Yeah, I needed a time to myself. It would be a good time to find Angel, and give him a personal 'thank you' for the tires. A smile crept across my face at the thought.

"What?" Jess asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I blinked back to reality.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? We could go together." I stared at her hard. "As _friends_"

"Sorry Jess. I'm busy." It was then when Mike came over to us.

"Hey guys." He said, looking directly at me.

"Hi"

"Hey Mike"

I noticed that Jessica looking at Mike from beneath he lashes when she bent her head down. 'Eyes of lust' I called them. Was there friction between those two?

" Hey Bella, what are you doing tomorrow?" Nope I guess not.

"Uh…" I paused to think. "Nothing I guess. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" God, he was so damn calm, it irritated me.

"Uh. Sure. What time?" I answered before thinking. Shit. Did I even like him? Well he was really nice, and he had good features. OK for once I was going to go on a normal date, with a normal boy.

Mike grinned at me hugely. "How 'bout I pick you up at five."

"Great." I said with a forced smile. Just then the teacher called order to the class. I stole a quick glance at Jess. She looked a little hurt, and angry. Great, just great. Now she's gonna be mad at me.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

At lunch I was talking with a girl named Amy who sat at our table. I guess I hadn't really noticed who else was around me these days. Shows how nice I am huh? Jess was being normal again, suddenly she leaned over and whispered in my ear:

"He's staring at you again." She giggled a little then moved away. My God! What was it with that boy! Although I couldn't help it, my heart sped up. That's it, I thought. This time _I'm_ gonna stare at _him._ Slamming my bottle of water down on the table, I snapped my head around to stare back at him. What I saw there was not nice, and it made me quickly turn way and look back at Amy who was saying something that I didn't hear.

His eyes were black, and piercing. Like the darkness of night, except maybe even blacker. They were fierce and full of anger. If looks could kill. Shakily, I took another sip of water, I was dreading Biology.

Luckily he didn't show up in class. I let out a sigh of relief when I walked in and saw that my table was empty. There was however, a note folded on top of the table in my spot. Hmmm, very interesting. All of a sudden I felt someone looking at me. Turning my head to where Mike was I saw him quickly look foreword to the blackboard. I held down a laugh, that boy was so inconspicuous…not. Mr. Banner was starting class, I opened the note under the table, wondering what proclamation of love he could have written me now.

Bella,

Hey, thanks for agreeing to go out with me tomorrow. I wasn't sure if you

Would. I'm planning something really special. Talk to you in gym.

-Mike

Nice. Real nice. Fortunately we were placed on separate teams in Dodgeball, and I only managed to get hit in the head about fifteen times. A new record! I didn't really feel like talking with Mike afterwards either. It wasn't that I didn't like him. I did. Just as a friend though, and tomorrow's date would be kept friendly. I'd make sure of it. Changing quickly I ran out of the locker room before anyone else was done. I stopped short when I saw Edward.

"Um, hi." I mumbled not sure weather or not It was the right thing to say.

"You need a ride home." He stated simply.

"Oh. Uh…you know it's fine, I'll just walk home." I started past him, but he blocked my way.

"I won't let you walk home." His voice was calm and fierce at the same time. I looked up into his eyes, now a whiskey color.

"It's not your decision to make."

"But it is my concern if you get hurt, and I know that I could of stopped it. Look, it's no trouble, I'll drive you home."

"Edward, you've done enough for me already."

"Really?" He looked at my head, obviously noticing the red mark from where I was hit. "Maybe not enough."

"Hey. I'll walk home OK." I said, getting agitated at him. "Besides I wouldn't want to be in the car with someone who looks like they want to bite my head off."

He smirked. "Do I really?"

"Yeah." He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. Then looked at me with wide, beautiful eyes.

"I'd just really feel better if you'd let me take you home."

"That'd make one of us." I grumbled. "Fine." I said more loudly. "If it will shut you up. But this really has to be the last time."

"Maybe." He said as he walked past me.

When we pulled into my driveway five minutes later, Edward cut the engine. I started to get out, but Edward stopped me.

"Bella wait." He paused. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok." I replied slowly. "What about?"

"Mike." I groaned. God, don't tell me that I'm going to have guys fighting over me now. Didn't I have enough problems?

"Edward he's no concern of yours." I replied sternly.

"I don't trust him-"

"And me also." I cut in. "Who said you could run my life anyway?"

"I'm trying to help you!" he snapped

"You want to help! Stay out of my business!" He didn't answer, just looked at me frustrated. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. "Look, I don't know why you hate me-"

"Excuse me!" I looked aghast at him

"Oh, don't pretend! Like I haven't noticed the way you looked like you wanted to fry me to smithereens today at lunch!" Edwards grip tightened on the steering wheel so that his knuckles showed.

"Bella, you will never understand. You don't know the torture you put me through."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you…yet." I started to protest, then stopped. He did say 'yet'.

"Ok. Fine."

We sat in silence for a moment.

"Are you going to the Sadie Hawkins dance?" he finally asked.

"No. I'm…Uh, going to be out of town that day."

"Really?" He seemed interested.

"Yes, now thank you for the ride Mr. Cullen, even though it was an unwilling one. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded.

"Goodnight Miss. Swan. Have a pleasant evening."

"And you also." I replied stepping out of the car.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

I decided to patrol that night, although there was probably no demon activity in Forks, I couldn't be to careful. Being the Slayer was harder in Phoenix; the city was very close to a hellmouth so I was patrolling practically every night.

Around ten I "went to bed" and lay there until I heard Charlie go into his room. I waited for a few minutes until I had to cover my ears from his snoring then crept to my window. It opened with a squeak. I paused, listening. Nothing. There was a tree that grew right outside of my window. Perfect. I had a ladder. I crept down the trunk and jumped off near the bottom. Standing up my senses became intact. I hadn't been out in a while, and it felt good to breathe in the night air again. I checked the inside of my coat to make sure that I had all my gear. In the right pocket of my knee length leather jacket held two wooden stakes, and in the left held my favorite split blade knife.

I headed across the street into the woods. A few feet in I heard a snap. Crouching down low, I waited. Nothing around came out. I waited a little longer, then stood up and continued on to the cemetery.

I walked cautiously, all the remembrance flooding back to me as I stepped back into the role I was born to be. My love for the night awoke. I loved to be alone, while the world went to sleep, but the other part. The other part of the world was just awakening.

The gate to the cemetery creaked open in the wind, like an invitation. I entered and started walking amongst the tombstones. I had to admit the Fork's cemetery was pathetically tiny. Well it matched a pathetically tiny town. Tiny Tim would have loved it here. I laughed to myself at the joke. I could be done in a half-hour tops, then go home. Somehow that made me frown. This was a break for me, I didn't want it to end. Walking over to one stone with a flat top, I sat and waited for Angel.

He would come no doubt. He sensed whenever I was out. Creep.

"C'mon where are you?" I asked impatiently, looking around.

"Well, I was going to wait and surprise you, but sense you just can't wait…" I jumped up and turned around to where he was slowly walking towards me.

"Hi darling, how was your day?" I asked sarcastically.

"Getting better." He replied, just before he came at me. I sidestepped him easily and tripped him, high in the leg so that he flipped over as he ran past.

"Yeah, mine too."

I brought my foot down to his chest, but he caught it in midair and flipped me over so now _I_ was the one on my back. Angel was up on his feet, and he delivered a hard blow to my side. That caused me to curl up in pain, only for a moment though. I swung my legs forward, tripping him again. We were both up on our feet in less than a second. But I was up first. I backhanded him, he rebounded. I hit him again, he rebounded again.

"You must really love pain." I went to punch him again but he caught my fist in his and twisted my arm back behind my back. I cried out in pain, but surprisingly he didn't break it, which was what I was expecting. Instead he turned me around and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"I'll be seeing you soon." He whispered before he kissed me harshly, then shoved me hard into a gravestone. I sat there a moment, before realizing that he left because someone was approaching. Scrambling to my feet, I turned and ran into the trees. After a while, I slowed and slid down the trunk of one tree. I sat there, tears streaming down my face. What happened to him? I drew my knees to my chin, buried my face in them and cried.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I stayed like that for about an hour. Crying until I was drained and felt empty inside. My eyes hurt and I was extremely tired. Slowly I got to my feet and trudged through the woods back home. When I reached the tree outside my window, I realized that I was feeling to exhausted to try and climb it. I fell against the trunk, sliding to the bottom. Angel's words tore through me 'I'll be seeing you soon', then his fierce kiss. It was hardly romantic. Why did he do it? What's beyond the Universe? I guess there's some things that we'll never know.

My eyes felt heavy and sore from all of my ridiculous crying. My eyelids drooped and before I knew it sleep washed over me.

_I dreamed of Angel and me. Like we were in the beginning. He was so incredibly gorgeous, I thought as his face loomed over mine. I reached up to touch it, and he covered my hand with his, closing his eyes, the sunlight made his skin glow. He was extremely gentile and my heart went out to him. Suddenly the sky grew very dark, and when Angel opened his eyes, he was soulless. They were dark and penetrating. Drawing me in yet making me terrified. He growled deep in his throat and backhanded me. I fell to my knees and looked up at him, confused. His body was shaking with rage. Anger and something else filled his eyes. Desire. "Angel…" I called to him softly. He lunged at me but I rolled away. I scrambled to my feet and looked around me. I was in some woods, I didn't know where exactly. The sunlight was penetrating through the gaps illuminating a part in the thick trees. I took off running headed for the gap. The blood pounded in my ears as I ran, looking for an escape. I could hear Angels feet close behind me as he gained. All of a sudden the ground rose up to meet me as I tripped over a root. Abruptly, I was hauled to my feet. His breath was hot on my neck. "Bella." He whispered then licked the hollow of my throat. I gasped in pain as I felt a sharp pain when he sank his teeth into my flesh. _

I jerked awake, breathing heavily. I was lying on the ground at the base of the tree. A bird was singing somewhere above me in the upper branches. I felt the sun on my face, as it's early morning rays shown in the sky. Groaning, I sat up and glanced at my watch. 7:13 AM. "Oh, shit." I muttered. I was gonna be late. With any luck, Charlie had left without checking on me.

I climbed up the trunk and in through my window. I caught my reflection in the mirror. My jeans and halter only had minor dirt on them, which I brushed off. My leather jacket was fine, thank god. Ok, no time to change. I yanked a brush through my auburn hair and swept it into a high ponytail. I looked in the mirror again. Ha. I looked like a spy, decked out in all black. My gaze went to my shoes. "Damn." They were caked in mud. I pulled them off, threw them into my closet and struggled with a pair of black leather boots.

When I got downstairs, I noted that Charlie had indeed already left. Good. I smiled at the new tries on my truck, as I closed the front door. The engine started with an unnecessarily loud roar that made me grimace. My gaze went to the blue sky dotted with white fluffy clouds. I hoped that the weather stayed nice this weekend. Then maybe I could have fun.

It was 7:30 when I arrived. Whew, I still had ten minutes before class started. Grabbing my backpack off the seat, I headed towards the table where my friends usually sat. I was only there for about two minutes, when I felt someone's presence behind me. Other people had started arriving now, so I didn't think anything of it, but that someone didn't move. Looking up from my book, I saw a guy standing in the shadows of the tree.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen, how are you this morning?" I asked sarcastically.

"I should be asking you that." He replied darkly. My smile fell.

"Uh, I'm fine. Thanks for asking…I guess." I replied uncertainly. He was doing his hot/cold thing again, and it was really starting to tick me off. I returned my gaze to _The Other Boelyn Girl,_ which was highly fascinating and I kind of didn't want to be interrupted. Edward sat down across from me.

"Bella." He started again.

"What." I replied coldly, snapping by book shut. The way he always started out conversations with 'Bella…' I really hated. It was like he was trying to tell me that someone had died.

"I saw you last night." That caught my attention.

"What do you mean?" I inquired sharply.

"I think you know what I mean" He stared at me intently. Shit. I refused to give in

"What did you see?" I pressed

"I saw you walking out of the cemetery at about midnight."

"That all?" I sighed with relief. He raised an eyebrow.

"Might bother some people." He paused to think. "Is that all there should be?"

"Uh, yeah." I replied a little too quickly for his taste. He gave me a questioning look that said 'if you're telling the truth I'm the president of the United States'.

"Look, I happen to like the night ok." I stood up putting my book back in my bag. "So what if I was taking a walk."

"Ok, alright. I was just asking." He said holding his hands up in surrender. Just then I heard Jess's voice shouting for me.

"Bella!" I stood a moment, Edward's and my eyes locked on each other. Then turned away without another word.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

I ran over to the sidewalk to meet up with Jess. She grabbed my arm leading me away and looked over my shoulder back at Edward, then smiled mischievously.

"Do you like him?" She asked once we were far enough away.

"Truthfully?" I asked. She nodded. "I suppose." I almost laughed. "And it's weird, because we're so mean to each other."

She just shook her head. "Typical."

"What?"

"It's just a typical thing to do. You know what they say 'you always hurt the one you love'." I thought of Angel and me, then I did laugh. Too true.

"What?" She wanted to know

"Nothing." I said shaking my head. We cut across the grass towards the school.

"See you in Trig!" She waved, then turned away. I started walking down the crowded hall to class. People bumped into me everywhere and I thought seriously of kicking them out of my way. I happened to glance at one couple who were against the lockers making out. Gross. Can't people be a little more respectful of other's stomachs. I shook my head as if to rid myself of that nasty image.

"Bella!" Oh who _now?_ I turned to see Mike striding up behind me.

"Hey Mike." I said not slowing down.

"Hey." He replied, trying to keep up with my fast pace. We walked side by side down the hall, very uncomfortable for him, I could tell.

"So, Uh…Where are we going?" I asked casually. He grinned hugely.

" I thought maybe a romantic dinner by the beach." My eyes widened a little, and my step faltered. He caught my are, and I nodded my head in thanks.

"The beach?" I asked, my voice was a little shaky. He looked startled at my nervousness.

"Something wrong?" Oh no, it's just that Angel had always loved the beach and that the last time I was there he ex pulverized me. I was _not_ ready to go back there.

"Um, could we not go there. It's just I get really nervous around the ocean." I lied. He looked down at me. "Bad childhood memories." I added quickly. Lying seemed to grow on me, not something that I wanted to get into. But then again I had been lying my whole life. My life was one big lie…or I guess you could say 'secret'.

"Sure. It's ok." He said comforting. Mike walked me all the way to my class. I swear that boy had his own little patch of sunlight on him, he was so happy. "See you in English." He said reluctantly.

"Yeah, kay, buh-bye" I answered quickly walking into the room.

Lunch was a nightmare. I swear that there are probably two holes burned into my back from Edward's eyes staring me down. I tried to make conversation with Mike who, consequently was sitting right next to me. He wouldn't tell me where we were going to go. Obviously not the beach. The rest of the day passed by quickly. Edward sat as far from me as the table would allow in Biology. Wonderful. I thought briefly of stabbing his hand for acting so weird, but dismissed the idea as Mr. Banner walked by.

As soon as school let out, I headed straight for my truck, not wanting to talk to anybody. I noticed that the sky had darkened noticeably, to almost black. The sun nowhere to be found. Go figure, I hadn't really expected it to stay nice. That kind of weather was unfamiliar to this town. I had parked my truck near the back of the parking lot, and had just rounded the side of it when something slammed into me and knocked me to the ground.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

My head hit the blacktop with a sickening smack. The thing, which was obviously a person, or an alien, you never know these days. It pulled me behind the truck, out of sight of prying eyes. My head throbbed, and I blinked my eyes open to see an unclear face. I focused then groaned. Angel.

He wasn't going to wait for me to get up, and feel better. He punched me in the face first. A welcoming hello, I'm sure.

"Better watch out for your boyfriend tonight." He whispered in my ear. What the hell did that mean?

"Which one?" I retorted groggily, as I struggled to my knees. He showed a surprised look, then It was replaced with a sneer.

"You wish you had more than one." I lunged at him, knocking him backwards. I straddled him, pulling my knife out of my boot with one hand, and wrapping my other around his throat. He looked from my face, to my knife and back again.

"You gonna do it then? You couldn't if you tried. Know why? Because you're weak. You'll always be-" My fist hitting his jaw cut off his sentence. I stood up as tears stung my eyes. Damn human emotions. I glanced to the sky, then back at him.

"Sun's coming out soon. Better get moving." I said smugly. Angel got to his feet.

"This isn't finished. I'll be seeing you again."

"Count on it." Our eyes held each other's gaze, Then he turned and moved along the cars, across the street and into the woods. I relaxed and shook my arms out, as if to shake off the tension. As I turned back to my truck, I saw someone looking directly at me.

Edward. Shit.

My mind was racing as I drove home in a hurry. I wasn't even aware how fast I was going until I almost mulled over a pedestrian. I slammed on my brakes. They shouted at me angrily.

"The hit's just keep on coming!" I growled in frustration. I slowed down and pushed all thoughts out of my head until I got safely home. The door was locked but I kicked it open, breaking the stupid lock. I'd have to explain that one to Charlie. Who cared?

I took the stairs two at a time to my room, and threw my backpack onto my bed. I started pacing furiously. I needed to think. Questions were flying through my head. Did Cullen see what happened? How much? Did he see Angel? Did he see us hit each other? I hit much better of course. I got rid of that last thought. Unimportant. I was shaking my hands trying to calm down. "Oh my God, what the hell am I gonna do!" I shouted, kicking my dressed hard.

I flopped into my desk chair, head in my hands, elbows on the knees. Damn. I was dead, if he knew what I was. A thought crossed my mind. _Maybe_ he was just staring at me _after_ Angel had left. 'Cause you know he seems to have that problem a lot lately. Suddenly I heard the door open then close.

"Bell, you home?" he shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah! In my room!" I shouted back. His footsteps were on the stairs. The door opened and he stood there.

"The door?" he inquired raising an eyebrow. Oops.

"Oh. Uh, I forgot my key." I lied

"So you broke the lock?"

"Sorry." He rolled his eyes and shrugged it off. "I'll fix it." I promised. His mood changed instantly.

"How about I get us some pizza?" I smiled at the thought

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"Kay, I'll order. How was your day?" Oh wouldn't you like to know, I thought.

"Fine. I'm gonna go take a shower." He nodded and closed the door. It was then when I remembered. I bounded to my feet and yanked open the door. "Dad! Wait!" He stopped on the stairs and looked back at me. I put on a sympathetic face. "I'm sorry but I just remembered that I'm going out tonight."

"With who?" An eyebrow arched in question.

"Um, mike Newton." He nodded.

"Nice kid. So a rain check on that pizza?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just kind of remembered."

He chuckled. "Not really the sort of thing that a girl would forget about."

"Yeah, well…" I shrugged. "He'll be here around five. I think." He laughed again.

"You think?" He shook his head. "I see that this isn't really the most important thing on your mind, Bell." He started back down the stairs. "It's good to see you getting out."

"Uh, huh." I agreed, then turned back into my room.

Forget about the shower. I can't believe that I forgot about that! I looked at the clothes in my closet. It held an unusual variety. One side normal jeans, tanks, and tees. The other…black. Leather coats and pants. Black tanks and snug fitting muscle tees. Huh. Skip that side. I grabbed my most fashionable pair of jeans and a semi- sexy halter-top. I hoped that we weren't going anywhere fancy. When that thought crossed my, I laughed aloud. Fancy and Forks went together as well as peanut butter and sushi.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Mike showed up at five. Good. He was punctual. He was looking really good actually. Clean shaven, fresh shirt and jeans, casual.

"Hey. How _you_ doin'?" He asked in a perfect 'Joey' voice. I had to laugh

"_Friends_?" I inquired.

"Yep." I smiled at his good humor. Grabbing my leather jacket I followed him out.

"Ciao Dad!" I called over my shoulder.

'Don't be home too late!" He called from the living room. Out on the drive I saw his car. It made me stop and whistle low. A sleek black Jaguar was parked there. I looked at Mike.

"Yours?"

"Yeah right, I had to pay my dad twenty bucks just to get him to lend it to me…and I had to practically use my blood to swear an oath that I'd get it back without a scratch." I threw my head back and laughed, which made him smile.

"I promise I won't make you drive over a ditch." He opened the door for me, a sweet gesture. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. When he got in, I looked at him. "So…um"

"Where are we going?" he finished for me. I nodded. "It's a surprise." Something I his eyes made me nervous. It was a dark look of hate, which passed quickly. I stared ahead and shook it off.

"Alright Mr. Newton, take me wherever." He glanced at me. "Not literally." I added quickly.

We drove through town, and I was glad to notice that Mike was heading out of Forks. I knew whatever special thing he had planned was _not_ here. After a while of driving, when we were out in the middle of nowhere, I had to ask again.

"Ok, seriously Mike, where the hell are you taking me?" My voice definitely had a demanding tone to it.

"Bella, please just relax Ok."

"I'll relax when you tell me where were headed. There's no town for about another fifteen miles, and Port Angles is back that way." I thumbed behind us. He sighed, but showed no concern, which bothered me.

"C'mon Bella." He smirked at me "It's not like I'm taking you somewhere so that someone can kill you." My head snapped around to look at him, and I suddenly knew where he was taking me. To Angel.

Before I let him go any further, my fist smacked him in the jaw. The car swerved as he was knocked out. I quickly grabbed the steering wheel. Mike's head banged on the window. Scooting over to him, I put me foot on the brakes and pulled the Jaguar over to the side of the road. I took a slow breath in, then let it out slowly. I should of known that I could have never spent a night being normal.

Mike lay slumped in the seat, I only sort of hoped that I didn't kill him. Switching places with him was a little hard. God, the kid weighed a lot. But I could tell that it was mostly muscle, not a problem for me. When I was sitting I the driver's seat I announced to the night: "Ok, Angel you wanna try to kill me. I'm coming."


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

A light drizzle started to fall from the dark sky. I hoped that this wouldn't take too long. I had a Spanish test tomorrow.

Driving along a empty road, I searched for the place that we might have been headed. Five minutes later. I spotted an old warehouse up ahead, and slowed the car down enough so I could turn. Angel always had this thing with warehouses. The best place for chaos without getting busted. I stopped in front of the large metal building. It stood about four stories high, and just _happened_ to cast a doom and gloom shadow. Great. Mike stirred, next to me.

"Sorry pal." I said before I hit him again. He slumped down further in the seat. "Have a nice nap." Opening the door, I grabbed my jacket from the seat and got out. A cool breeze was mixed with the rain. A real hair damager. The place loomed in front of me, like a big, black…thing. The gravel crunched under my boots as I strided towards the entrance. "Oh please let Angel be here." I said quietly. Stopping before the metal sliding door, I took a deep breath, then pushed it open.

The room was very large, with a high ceiling. It lit up as lightning cracked outside. My eyes were drawn to the back were there was a fire going in a fireplace.

He stood in front of it. Hands in the pocket of his long, black trench coat.

"I see my friend got one part of the job done." He said turning slowly, and looking me in the eye. The blaze of the fire illuminated him, so that I couldn't see his front. It kinda made him look sexy.

No, Bella. Not now.

"Sorry, he just wasn't fit for the part…so I filled in." My voice was calm. "Now that I'm here. Why don't you tell me why you've been" I counted on my fingers. "Stalking me, hurting me…but not killing me." I took a step closer. His face showed a small wicked smile that made me shiver. "Hey I have an idea." I continued. "Why don't we finish this so I can go home."

He shook his head and chuckled. "Bell, I don't think you quite understand the stakes here. Sooner or later you've got to be holding all the cards." Seeing that I was confused. He moved back into the shadows and came back dragging something heavy. He pushed the thing in front of him.

A girl.

Bound at the wrists and ankles, and gagged. She fell to her knees. I could see the ropes cutting into her wrists, making them bleed. Suddenly she looked up at me. Eyes wide with panic and fear. My breath caught in my throat and my stomach Knotted.

"Jess." I whispered. Her eyes pleaded for me to help her. I felt a wave of emotion, which was the reason for a lot of people's death. I desperately wanted to run to her, but my instincts told me to wait. I lifted my gaze to Angel who was smirking.

"What do you want?" I growled fiercely. His grin expanded. I stood still as he walked around me, and spoke finally:

"To be quite honest Bell, I'm getting tired of playing our little cat and mouse game."

"Who's playing?" I questioned. He ignored me and continued.

"You know it wasn't that easy to follow you here."

"Oh, I can _imagine_ the hardships you must have endured." I cut in sarcastically. He smiled at my dry humor.

"Then your stupid vampire boyfriend had to watch your every move, which mad it all the harder."

I stepped away from him. "What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"The redhead." He replied casually.

Edward. "What the heck does he have to do with _any_ of this?" If Angel had wanted my attention before, he had it now. He was face to face with me.

"He hasn't told you yet?" His voice held curiosity.

"Told me what?" I asked nervously. He leaned in close

"He's one too." Anger floored me. I arched my arm back, and before he could move, hit an uppercut into his lower jaw that sent him flying backwards.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. "What the hell do you know?" Angel rose slowly to his feet, whilst I stood there fuming.

"I've said all I need to say about him. Too bad you won't get to hear it from him yourself. Now…back to our earlier discussion." He wasn't even dazed! He started pacing again, and I was shaking with rage. All this time Jessica was staring at the both of us in horror. I didn't even notice. Edward? A Vampire? It can't be. How would Angel know?

"What do you want?" I asked once again.

"I've brought you here to show you pain before you die." He thought for a moment. "Or maybe I won't kill you yet…I like toying with your emotions." I stood there feeling helpless. What was I saying? Me? Helpless? Dammit Bella! You're the slayer, _Do_ something!

"Angel…I'm sorry for you." Not really. "You and your pathetic life. Do you honestly think that I'm going to stand here and watch you kill her? Don't think so."

What happened next happened so fast, I didn't have time to move. I heard a click and turned just in time to see Mike, with a gun. There was a dull shot then I was struck with a dart in the back. A tranquilizer.

The ground rose up to meet me as I fell. The last thing I saw was Angel hauling Jess to her feet, and sinking his teeth into her throat.

No! I screamed inside my head. Then everything went black.


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

I woke with the world's largest headache, when my eyes finally opened. Groaning, I struggled to sit up. When I did, there was a sound of metal clinking together, and I noticed something around cold around my wrists. Shackles. My eyes snapped all the way open, and I looked around me. Ok, where the hell was I? Definitely not the warehouse. I seemed to be in a basement, and…By golly I was chained to the wall!.

I sat up too fast and it increased my headache. Ignoring the pain, I struggled against the chains that held my wrists.

"Bella?" a voice called from the stairs. A voice that had been in my head too much and right now one that I didn't want to hear. I slumped against the concrete wall. Oh, God what had he done?

"Edward." I said, struggling to keep my voice calm. "How long have I been here?"

"I didn't mean to-"

"JUST TELL ME HOW LONG I'VE BEEN HERE!" I roared and lunged at him, s he came to me, but I was still held by the chains. He momentarily paused, but was not shaken by my outburst. Of, course. This _is_ Edward were talking about.

I focused my attention on trying to get my cuffs off. He walked towards me, I raised my gaze to glare at him. He crouched down to my level.

"Almost two days." His words pierced my heart. Two days?

"No." I struggled against tears. "I'm not losing her." Edward looked confused by my words. This was a dream; it had to be. Wake up wake up WAKE UP! I moved back to the wall and started banging my head on the cement. I had to get out.

"Stop. Bella, cut it out!" His arm snaked around my waist an pulled my away from the wall.

"Let me go!" I sobbed, growing weaker. I wasn't dreaming. Jess was dead. Edward cradled me in his arms, and he couldn't figure out why I was crying.

I realized that I was clutching him and let go. I wiped my eyes. Oh, yeah. I was _more_ than ready to kill Angel now. I presented Edward my wrists, and stared him in the eyes.

"The cuffs. Take 'em off." I demanded.

"We need to talk first." He replied shaking his head. Anger bubbled up in me.

"No, _we_ don't need to talk about anything. The cuffs, Edward. NOW!" He stood up, but didn't budge. I rose also, to get a better grounding. "Damn it, you don't get it do you!"

"That's _why_ we need to talk." He shouted back. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and didn't answer for a minute.

"Listen to me carefully," I said softly. "There is someone out there who is eat-_ murdering_ all my friends to get to me." A tear fell silently down my cheek. "I have to stop him" He just shook his head and crossed his arms.

"I'm not letting you go." His tone was deadly serious.

"Fine then." My tone matched his. I'd been testing the strength of the chains; they weren't that strong. I relaxed my arms for a moment, then brought my arms forward in a hugging motion. The chains were ripped from the wall, concrete fell around me. But I was free. That was all that mattered. Taking a deep breath I looked into his beautiful eyes, that had widened about an inch. I didn't want to hurt him, but that didn't mean I wouldn't.

"What _are_ you?"


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Angel's words came flooding back to me. I backed up a step.

"Better question. What are _you_?" Edward looked surprised by my question.

"Where did you hear, what you heard?" He took a step towards me. Uh, Oh. I hoped that he wasn't going to get defensive on me.

"Ang- uh. _Someone_ told me something about you. I didn't believe him.' He relaxed. "But I've been wrong before." He raised his eyes to mine.

"What did _they_ tell you?" He asked, moving closer still.

I stood my ground. "That you're a Vampire." Edward didn't even flinch, only nodded.

"You mean their right?" I stumbled back into the wall. "You're kidding!"

"No."

Ok, It wasn't like I hadn't heard of Vampires before. Hell, I'd seen worse. But _why_ did all the guys I liked have to be undead? What did _I_ do wrong?

"To save some time _and _your questions, I'll just tell you everything."

"Good, because if you didn't I'd have to beat it out of you." He raised his eyebrows. I didn't move, just crossed my arms.

"In reality I'm about ninety two years old. Or at least I've been seventeen for these past ninety-two years." He waited for my shock, and didn't get any. Only ninety-two? Man he was _young _for a vampire. Heck, Angel was almost over four hundred. "I have a gift of mind reading. Don't know how I have it, but I do. Alice can see things in the future, and Jasper can make an entire room of angry people calm from his presence. With me so far?"

"Yeah. Keep going, Edward, I haven't got all day you know."

"When I said that you torture me, I wasn't kidding. You have a very strange affect on me. No one has ever made me feel this way." He started to pace. "The first day, your scent was so irresistible. It took every molecule in me to stop myself from revealing what we really are. I had to stay away from you."

My memory went back to the first week of school, when I thought Edward was a big jackass. Now I knew why.

"That why you wanted to switch classes?" He nodded

"I thought I'd die if I saw you crushed by that van. I told you. You affect me in a way no one else has ever had. Then two days ago, you were tackled by some guy." I straightened up.

"You saw that?" He nodded. "Damn." Smiling, he continued.

"My first instinct was to help you, but you fought back." He took a deep breath, and placed a hand on the side of my face to stroke my cheekbone. His scent filled my nostrils. Wow. I had a hard time breathing. " You amaze me Isabella." I lowered my eyes. Angel had once said that to me. "Who is he?" He whispered. There was not way I could answer that. Not now anyway.

"He's just…no one." Edward didn't look convince, but let the matter drop, and continued

"When you didn't come to school the other day. Immediately I knew something was wrong. Scanning the entire Mind's in the school, I found Mike's. He showed me the Warehouse in his mind, and I came and got you. Your father has been worried sick."

"Oh, my god. Charlie! Is he Ok? Does he know where I am?" He put a hand on my shoulder.

"He's fine. I told him I found you and that you were unconscious at my house, and I insisted that you not be mover. He told me that the moment you woke up, that you were to go straight home."

Finished, he looked at his feet, then at me. Waiting for an answer. Yeah, like I knew what to say to that. For some reason I started to tremble at his kindness. So he had a heart after all, even if it _was_ dead. Not only that his heart was for me. I reached up, and pulled his face to mine and kissed him. His arms came around me in an tight embrace.

We broke apart for air, but he didn't let me go.

"Now." He whispered against my hair. "I've told you about me. Tell me who hides behind the mask of Isabella Swan."

Cold dread swept over me. I couldn't tell him. I was just not ready. Reality came back, like the clearing of a thick fog. Angel. Mike. Edward…Jess. I would have loved to stay like this forever, but some dreams don't come true. First I needed to take care of Newton. I stole a quick kiss then scooted around him, he turned to face me.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I can't tell you now. Please don't ask me, and _please_ don't follow me. I'll see you at school"


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Not waiting for Edward's reply, I tore out of there and up the stairs, not looking at his amazing home. I came out the front door to woods surrounding the house. Pausing for no longer than a second, I jumped off the steps and took off running down the longest driveway I had ever seen. All I was thinking was that I wanted to get Mike for betraying me. And I wanted to hurt Angel for setting him up with those lies. How the hell could they be in this together?

Edward's voice floated after me. Calling me back. Half of me wanted to turn and run into his arms, but the other half, the slayer half, kept me going. I stopped when I came to the end of the driveway, and looked around. To the right I saw the outskirts of Forks. Ok. So I wasn't that far away.

A car was coming from the left, and I hailed it down; not really caring about the dangers of hitchhiking right now. The guy inside was about in his mid-twenties, and looked nice enough.

He rolled down his window. "Yeah?"

"Can I get a ride? It's only into town." I asked. He thought for a moment then nodded. I hopped in and gave the directions to Charlie's house. Thankfully he asked no questions and got me home in a hurry.

"Thanks!" I called, jumping out of his car.

The front door was open, and I charged in, scaring the shit out of Charlie, who was on the phone. The instant he saw me he hung up. I ran to him and gave him a hug. In return he squeezed me so tight that I could hardly breath.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"I am so sorry Dad I-" He didn't want an explanation. Which was good, because I didn't have one.

"Yon are to _never_ go out with that boy again. Do you understand?"

"Not going to be an issue." I promised. I pulled away noting the time on the clock. "Would it be Ok If I ran to school and pick up my missing work?"

"Is the school even open this time on Fridays?" He looked uncertain. "And won't your teachers be gone by now?"

"Um, no. They usually leave by six-thirty." I lied. He finally said that I could go if I came right back home. Then he gave me his cell phone, and told to call if there were any problems, Yada yada ya. Charlie, for some reason, never had a phonebook and I needed to find out where Mr. Newton lived. Running upstairs. I quickly changed clothes, then glanced at myself in the mirror. With the expression I wore, I felt like that I could scare off fear itself.

The sky was growing rapidly darker by the time I drove into the school's parking lot. Go figure. I actually did need to get my homework, but that was not my top priority. I came to the office, which was dark. Perfect. The door was locked. Not perfect.

I looked around again to make sure that no one was in seeing or hearing distance, then kicked to door in. The lock broke off, but thankfully the door wasn't that badly damaged. Closing it behind me as I walked in, I went to the front desk and switched on the computer. The screen cast a dim glow, and I looked out the office windows to check and see if anyone was coming down the hall.

The main page popped up. Mostly files of events and attendance records. But no records of the students personal information. I turned it off, and moved my gaze around the office, biting on my lower lip. In the shadows I spotted the filing cabinets. Bingo. Creeping over to them, I laughed silently in my head for no apparent reason. Just, this was kinda fun.

I turned on a small lamp to get some light, then opened the top drawer of the first one. Well some good news. It held the entire student's profiles. Skipping the next drawer, I opened the third drawer, looking for the 'N's.

"Newton, Newton, Newton." I muttered, flipping through the files. "Newton, Michael. Gotcha." My heart sped up a little as I pulled his file out and flipped through the papers. My eyes scanned down the pages and found what they were looking for.

Newton, Michael Christopher

Grade: 11

Address: 6248 Seventh St. West. Forks, Washington 33467

Home Phone: (147)823-4977

I didn't bother to read any but the address. I swiped a pen off the side table and copied it down on my hand. Then I slipped the folder back in its place and shut the drawer. I snapped the light off and stood there listening for a moment. Nothing. I moved to the door and looked out. The hall was now dark also. Looks like everybody left. I crept out of the office, and as soon as I was clear of the building I broke into a run to my truck. The Waxing Crescent moon was sideways as if to frown at me. It's for a good cause, I reminded myself silently.

The roar of my truck's engine cut through the silent night, and it made me jump a little. Wow, _real_ subtle.

Unfortunately my plan to ambush Mike in his sleep was crushed. The boy wasn't home.

"Damn!" I pounded a fist into my steering wheel. All that work for nothing. How could I do this? Suddenly a slow smile spread over my face as I formulated a new plan. As I was driving, I decided to get Mike on Monday at school. I'd play innocent and _not_ remember anything that had happened on our date. I came to a stoplight and rubbed my hands together mischievously. Ohhh, this was going to be _good_.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey I'm back. Had a good trip but I missed all of your wonderful spectacular reviews! Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy. The reason some of my chapters are short is because I have the entire story written out. And there are certain points I have to stop, to make a good Cliffhanger. HA! **

**Love Yall.**

CHAPTER 18

I glanced at my watch, which read 3:18. My eyes took in the clutter of people emerging from the building. Shielding my eyes from the sun, I scanned the faces. There was only one person that I was looking for. There, over by the big oak trees, heading towards the parking lot. Hooking my thumbs through my backpack straps I strode over to him.

"Mike!" I called. Then waved to see whom it was. As soon as he saw me he turned and walked away faster. "Hey, wait up!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. "Hey." I said with a sweet smile. His gaze dropped to the ground.

"Hey." He mumbled in return.

Ok, here goes.

"What happened the other night?" Mike looked up at me sharply with hatred in his eyes. "God, last thing I remember, you lost control of the car. Then…well I remember being given a tranquilizer. But that was probably in the hospital. I had the weirdest dream there too. Then the next thing I know I woke up at home." I said as innocently as I possibly could, given my raging hatred for him right now. He stared at me curiously.

"You don't remember…_anything_?" I shook my head

"Are you ok. I mean, did you get hurt? Sorry the date didn't turn out as we planned." I moved a little closer, and he backed away. He was nervous.

"Yeah…um…you mean you don't remember _anything_?"

Hadn't I made that clear already?

"Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch."

"Nothing." He repeated slowly

What? Was there an echo out here? To prove that I was serious, which I wasn't, I stepped closer and kissed him. It was short and sweet, but enough for him. I stepped back quickly, making sure that things didn't get too intimate. I still had to kill the guy.

"Give me a ride home?" I asked

"Sure. No problem," he replied confidently. Looping my arm through his, we walked to his car. Mike was beaming. He must have been thinking something along the lines of: 'look at me with Bella Swan.'

Nice. Real nice.

A tingling sensation went down my back, as I felt eyes on me. Ten bucks says they belonged to Edward. I glanced behind me.

Somebody fork over ten bucks.

His eyes were like the blackest depths of night. I mouthed 'later', and turned back to Mike. He led me to a red Honda Civic. Nice car mike, I thought. As soon as I sat down I took a deep breath. Was I ready for this? Of course, said my brain.

Shut up brain.

I had to think this through. Was I going to kill him or just maim him?

Mike sat sown next to me, all smiles.

Wow, this guy was dumb if he really thought that I would forget last night. A smug look crossed my face.

"What?" Mike inquired

"Nothing. Thanks for the ride." I stretched my legs out, causing my shorts to slide a little higher on my thighs. His eyes widened a he stared. I was seducing the boy without even touching him. I smiled inwardly. But will you think the same about me when you are a minute from death?

When we arrived at my humble little abode, I invited him in.

Evil? I think not. Ok…maybe a little.

Of course he was only too happy to accept. The lock turned slowly in the door, as I planned my next step. Look convincing Bella. I walked casually into the kitchen and dropped my bag on the chair, then turned and walked back to Newton, who was looking around. His smile grew wider.

I don't even want to know what he was thinking.

But before he could move, I strode up, grabbed his shirt in my fists and slammed him back into the front door.

"Did you _really_ thing that I forgot! Did you!" His eyes were wide with terror. "Did you really think that I could forget the moment that he killed Jessica!" My heart started beating faster as my anger built up. "And who told him about her? Huh? Because it obviously wasn't me!" His face was turning pale. "How could you!" I shouted hi his face. "What's the matter with you!" I growled. Mike's eyes were darting around looking for a place to run.

Not likely.

I drew one arm back and punched him in the jaw, causing his head to snap back and hit the door.

"Bella…please." He whispered. Blood started to dribble out of the corner of his mouth, but he was far from dead.

"No! You sold your soul to _him_?" I asked through clenched teeth. A single tear fell down my cheek. I was crying for Jess. For what had happened to her. She didn't deserve it. I wished it had been me instead. I looked up to see that Mike was unconscious.

Why? What did he do? What had Angel done to mike? I started crying for him too. He wasn't the same anymore. The difference was as big as the universe. I had to get the real Angel back.

Still holding an unconscious Mike, I leaned my head against his chest and cried. Cried out all my frustration, and pain.


	20. Chapter 19

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS THIS STORY. REMEMBER: REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER.**

CHAPTER 19

Mike's eyes fluttered opened. He groaned and tried to sit up. Fat chance. I had tied him down on my bed, with ropes that bound his wrists and feet to the bedposts.

After my ridiculous crying fit subsided, I got hold of myself. Mike still needed to be handled with.

Lounging in my chair across the room, I toed with my favorite split blade knife. "Have a nice black out?" I snickered. His eyes widened as the blade flashed in the sunlight.

"Look…Bella…" He struggled, trying to get a better view of me. It didn't help. I made damn sure that he couldn't leave until I let him. _If_ I let him. It was a good thing that Charlie was going to be home late tonight.

In a swift movement I jumped on the bed and straddled him. He gasped in surprise at the unexpected action. My lips gave an evil smile.

Listen, Mike, I don't do pleading. You are going to tell me _everything_." Putting the blade between my teeth, I grabbed hie shirt at the collar. With a quick jerk I tore it open. Carefully, as to not cut myself, I removed my knife and placed the tip to his hot, smooth flesh. I put a little pressure on it, just enough to make him gasp.

"Now. Tell me." My voice was dead and calm. "Do you know that Jessica, your friend is dead?" He shook his head. I pressed harder.

"Alright!" he bellowed. A corner of my mouth turned up. "Yes. Yes, I know that he killed her. But it was a sacrifice that had to be made."

In anger I brought the knife up and slashed him across the torso. A deep one. He yelled in pain.

"Don't you _ever_ tell me that _you _have to make sacrifices." I growled through clenched teeth. "You gave her up! Probably without a moment's hesitation. And for what!" I demanded.

He stared me square in the eye. "Revenge."

Another line of blood appeared below his collarbone as I drew my knife across his chest again. More slowly this time. He whimpered, but no satisfaction came to me.

"He's…he's trying-"

"You gonna get that sentence out any time soon?" I demanded

"He's trying to get you from the inside-"

"Then kill me." I finished. He nodded. "Duh." I said exasperated. Rolling off him, I started to pace. "Why Mike? I don't get it. Has he paid you? Lied to you to make you believe that I'm something I'm not." My legs stopped long enough to stare at him. He looked back but didn't answer. I picked up my knife that had fallen to the floor, to show who was still boss.

"I ran in to him three weeks ago one night." His voice seeped with hatred. "He told me what you had done to him. The cure you put on him. He said the only way to get back was to get rid of you." He spat the last word out. But it caused me to laugh.

"He said he wanted to go back?" I advanced on him. "Mike Angel the no-soul-vamp, has every intention of killing for the fun of it. He has no interest in mercy. Take it from someone who has known him a long time. You were just one of his pawns. Do you think that he didn't enjoy Jess's blood? Huh?" I watched Mike's face as my words sunk in and realization hit him. Suddenly I felt sorry for him. He was just an ignorant boy that Angel had caught. It wasn't Mike's fault that he hears Angel's side first.

"Oh God." He whispered. His voice shook.

"Mike, I'm going to let you go. But please, stay away from him. At this point he won't decipher from what he hunts and what gets in his way."

He nodded and I cut him loose. Sitting up slowly, he rubbed his wrists where the ropes had cut into his skin.

"Bella, I'm really sorry." He said, standing up. Then unexpectedly, he drew near and gave me a hug. "I can't believe that I betrayed her." He sobbed, and I assumed that he was talking about Jess. I stepped back.

"It was Him, not you." Mike looked down at his bleeding cuts, then back at me. I threw him a towel from my desk. "They'll heal soon." I promised. He nodded inspite of his despair then left. I stared straight ahead as he passed, and the door shut quietly behind him.


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

I had to clean up my room before Charlie came home. Because you know, no one noticed blood soaked sheets these days. Yeah right. Damn, I was frustrated. Mike had completely screwed me up. Fighting back confused and angry tears, I headed downstairs. There was a newspaper on the table that caught my attention. On the front was a picture of Jess. The headline underneath read:

'17 year old, Forks high school student missing.'

A wet spot appeared on the paper as silent tears streamed down my face. So there was no sign of her yet. Dropping my bloody sheets on the floor I sat down in the chair and read. The article stated that she had been missing for four days now, with no sign of her. The police asked that if anyone had information to call straight away. Ha. I should give Angel their number.

I dropped my head onto the counter. God, I had to stop thinking that somehow I could bring him back. Get over him Bella, I told myself. He's gone. Forever.

The sound of a car pulling into the drive made me lift my head. Charlie said that he wouldn't be home until past eight. I glanced at the clock. It was only quarter to five. I moved to the window and looked out. The sun hadn't even set yet. A pounding on the door startled me. Who was it?

Nervously I moved to the door, drying my eyes and quickly shoving the bloody sheets behind the counter. Then I jerked the door open and stepped back in surprise as Edward loomed over me.

"Edward." I gasped in surprise "What-" I was cut off by his lips stealing mine in a fiery, passionate kiss that took my breath away. When he tore his mouth away, he looked me straight in the eye.

"Did the other night mean nothing?" He demanded. I was confused for a moment.

"No! If it's about today." I trailed off remembering all that I had done in the past two hours. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Bella, are you alright?" His voice was full of concern and his hands came up to frame my face, while his thumb brushed away more tears.

"I'm fine" I managed to choke out.

Liar.

A tremor shook through me. He drew me in close, his arms forming an iron grasp around me. I sobbed into his shoulder, only thinking about Jess and how now I couldn't save her.

"It was all my fault." I cried.

"Shhh, Bella, What is?"

"Jess- I couldn't save her. If only-" I backed away, wiping a hand across my eyes. He grasped my shoulders to hold me steady.

"Look at me Bella. What about Jessica?"

I blinked at him stupidly. "You don't know?" He shook his head. I walked over to the counter, grabbed the paper and handed it to him. His eyes widened in shock as he read.

After a few moments he dropped the newspaper. Taking his hand, I led him to the living room and sat him down.

"Edward there's something I have to tell you." He waited for me to continue. "You are not the first vampire I've ever met."

"Really?" His voice was calm.

"Yeah. I mean, when I was living back in Phoenix …well…" I was mixing myself up. "Ok, back up. Do you know what the Slayer is?"

He arched a brow. "Yes. There are different kinds."

"No." I corrected. "There is only one, a chosen one so to speak." He was awkwardly silent.

"Well I am. The Slayer, I mean. I have been since I was fourteen. Phoenix is located directly on a Hellmouth, which is like the mother ship for demons and stuff. So really-"

"Does this have anything to do with that man you were fighting in the parking lot the other day?"

I was in disbelief. "You saw that?" He nodded. "Go figure" I muttered. "Well for one thing he's not a man. Ha ha."

Edward gave me a strange look. "So how come he's not dead?"

I bit my lip. "Well he _is,_ technically." He didn't laugh. I shifted so that I could lean back. This one was going to be hard to explain. "Angel was my boyfriend, but see, he had a soul then." I added quickly. "Then he sort of lost it, and he's back to his evil self again. But for some reason…I believe that he could come back." I looked away as I said the last part. Edward was quiet for a moment.

"I see." He said finally.

"But now I don't know, after he killed Jessica-" 

"What!" Edward was suddenly standing over me. "_He_ killed her!"

"Yes." My head hung. "She is a Vampire now too."

There must have been different kinds of them in the world. The ones like Angel, who could have no soul, get it back or lose it. And the ones like Edward, but his kind was new to me. I could sense that he was growing rapidly angry towards Angel, and I didn't blame him. Edward crossed his arms behind his back and paced while I sat there.

He stopped and looked at me. "This really isn't how I wanted things to go."

"No kidding." I groaned and sank back into the couch. Edward sat down next to me.

"Let me get this straight. You are a Slayer, you fight and kill vampires and demons-"

"And crazy bitch goddesses." I muttered in. He stared at me. "Never mind."

"Then there is a one called Angel, you've dated him" His eyes grew ebony as he said that. "And he had a soul. Now somehow he lost it, he's evil again, out to kill you, turned Her into a Vampire. And you want him back _why?_"

I stared intently into his mesmerizing eyes. "Because this Angel and that Angel are two different people, and to be quite frank, I miss the old one." His eyes cut me short. They held anger and possession in them.

"You love him." It wasn't a question. I answered with a question of my own.

"Do you love me?" He looked surprised to hear that.

"What?"

"Why should it matter if I love him, if you don't love me?"

"I do."

His voice was quiet, but to me it was the loudest thing in the room, and it caught me off guard.

"Oh." I said quietly. "Well that's different then." I thought for a moment. "Look, Edward, you've got to comprehend that He was my first _real_ love. And because of me I ruined it for us. Why shouldn't I want to help him?"

"Because of you? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." I lied quickly. I certainly didn't want him to know_ that_ part. I knew he didn't believe me, but before he could answer the phone rang, making me jump. Taking a deep breath I got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella?" The voice on the other end was scared, but I recognized it.

"Mike, what's wrong?" I could hear him breathing as if he had just run fifty miles.

"I saw her!"

"Who?" I asked nervously, looking at Edward who walked over to me. Obviously he didn't like the idea that I was talking to Mike.

"Jessica!" He shouted. My eyes went to the window. It had grown dark. I had to get out there.

"Where Mike? I need you to give me an exact location."

"Um." He thought for a moment. "I drove by her on Simmons Street. She was headed towards the Cemetery." My shoulder's drooped.

"Ok, thanks for telling me. Go home and stay there." I hung up and looked at Edward. "I need to go. Mike say Jess." He nodded understandingly.

"Ok, where are we going?"

"Well Mike said he-" I stopped as my slow brain registered what he said. "_We_ aren't going anywhere. I'm going alone." I said forcefully, then headed towards the door. He followed.

"What if you run into Angel?" He inquired

"I'm gonna give him a kiss." I replied sarcastically. Then turned to face him. "Hey, I'll be fine. Heck I've only done this like a hundred plus times." But his face was still doubtful, and he shook his head.

"I'm coming with." I started to protest. "No matter what." He growled in a voice that shut me up immediately.

"Fine." I snapped.

"Fine." He concurred. Wow, can you say old couple or what?

"Your car?" I asked impatiently, when we got outside

He smirked. "Well if you want the whole world to know that you're arriving, we could take yours."

A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. "You know 'yes' works too."


	22. Chapter 21

**Sooooo Sorry for the insanely long wait. I had a bunch of school crap to do. Ugh.**

CHAPTER 21

We didn't talk in the car. The only thing I said was where he had to go. For some dumb reason I started to get butterflies in my stomach. Why was _I _nervous? I'd killed so many things before that I shouldn't even be allowed to attend church. I clenched my hands.

Maybe I was just nervous about Jessica. I mean I was going to have to kill her. As much as I didn't want to. It was my responsibility. God, this job sucked.

My eyes watered at the thought of seeing her and Angel. I told myself to knock it off and get a grip. I'd done enough crying for the entire world. Any more and I was going to flood the earth.

I sensed that Edward was looking at me. Then he broke the silence.

"Bella…You Ok?" He reached over to cover one of my hot hands with one of his icy cold ones. I nodded and squeezed his hand in comfort.

The cemetery gates were coming up on the right.

"Stop here." I told him. He stopped the car abruptly without giving me whiplash.

Amazing.

Taking a deep breath I stepped out into the night air, that made me shiver. Just as I did, I remembered Charlie.

"Shit" I muttered.

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Charlie." I explained.

He reached into his pocket and dug out a cell phone, which he tossed to me. Nodding in thanks I dialed his work number and told him that I was out and I'd be back later. Then I said that I loved him before we disconnected. Hoping that it wouldn't be my last time saying it.

There was a fence that ran along the edge of the land. Not high. Only about waist level. I jumped it easily, then looked back at him.

E was staring at me curiously. Obviously remembering that I was once clumsy, but that was just an act. He leaped over the iron wrought fence with much more grace than I could ever have.

Show off.

I walked ahead carefully, looking in all directions. I really didn't want to mess this up. Especially in front of Edward. I put my hand in my coat pocket, and closed it around the hard wooden stake that lay there. It gave me some reassurance. But not that much. My ears were at their sharpest. Listening for the slightest sound.

There was none, only my noisy footsteps. And then there was a sound.

I spun around to look, and I saw Jessica and Edward fighting. I broke into a run towards them.

Damn Vampires! Always so quiet.

Jess left Edward to attack me. I sidestepped her, but she didn't go past me. Instead she grabbed me and threw me into a headstone.

Man, what was with the headstones lately? It was like a similar trait with all of them.

Anyway, I flipped over onto my knees. Popping up on the other side I told Edward I was Ok, just in case he needed to know.

I did a handstand onto the top of the gravestone and kicked Jess in the face as I landed. She stumbled back into Edward and they both fell.

"Look out!" I warned too late, cringing as he was pushed into another stone. He was really making this tough. "Edward! Leave! You can't help me now!" I shouted to him.

"No." he growled back as he threw Jess off him. Her head snapped back as I grabbed Jess's hair and pulled her up off the ground then threw her behind me.

"Yes!" I demanded.

"No." It was firm and clear that he wasn't leaving me. Jess flew at me, as I ducked. She hit my back and fell backwards. It was pretty funny if you ask me. I stood and looked at Edward raising my eyebrows in question. I noticed that Edward's eyes had grown black, as he stared, but not at me.

"Yes, please leave." A new voice said. My eyes closed. I took a deep breath then turned to face him.

Angle stood there in is usual attire. Black pants, black silk dress shirt and a black leather trench coat. Jess was standing next to him looking smug.

"Who's this?" Angel asked in a sly tone taking a step towards Edward. Edward let out a low growl and started forward. I grabbed his cold arm and shook my head.

"Leave him, Angel. I'm the one you want."

A slow smile spread across Angel's face, as he stepped back to Jessica. He slid an arm around her shoulders.

"I' don't know. I already have one." Then he leaned down and they kissed.

I stared in shock. "Oh that is wrong in _so_ many ways!" I shouted, shielding my eyes. But for some reason my stomach twisted and my heart clenched. Angel lifted his head and his eyes bore into mine. They were cold and black, but they drew me in.

"Miss that?"

I blinked. "You _wish_."

Suddenly He lashed out to his left. I hadn't even see Edward move around near Angel. But surprisingly He caught Angel's fist in his hand and flipped Angel over.

Oh yeah. I for got that Edward was a vampire too.

"If you _ever_ touch her, I'll kill you myself." He promised in a velvet thunder tone. Did I ever mention that when Edward's voice gets incredibly low, it's really sexy?

I took that moment to move behind Jess, as Angel and Edward were preoccupied. I covered her mouth with a hand and whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry."

A single tear rolled down my cheek. She started laughing, but stopped as soon as my stake plunged into her heart.

Both men heard the noise and stopped to look at me. I stood there motionless, eyes fixed on the ground.

I was thinking about how little I knew her. She was my friend and I killed her. What kind of a person did that make me?

"Bella!"

I looked up just in time to see Angel hurl him self at me and tackle me to the ground.

But I didn't fight.

I didn't struggle.

I just looked up into the face of the man I once knew before. Our eyes met, and I sensed something. A change in him of some sort.

All of a sudden he pinned my arms above my head and kissed me.

Edward growled low in his throat, but I hardly took notice. All I could think about was Angel's lips on mine. They were hard and rough at first, then softened. I was even more surprised when I found myself kissing back. He pulled back abruptly and gazed at me.

I stared back at him breathless and confused.

He let out a fierce growl then rolled off me and ran into the trees.

Propping myself up onto my elbows, I watched him go. Then my eyes flickered to Edward's.

His eyes were black and cold. I just shrugged, then got to my feet.

His hand reached out and grabbed my elbow to help me up, and my face was inches from his own.

"Don't ask me. I don't know a thing."


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

Edward stole glances at me the entire ride back, making me uncomfortable. Heck, I was uncomfortable enough as it was. Why the hell did he kiss me? And it wasn't just any old kiss; it was like he actually meant it.

"Weird." I murmured.

"Huh?" he asked, not really paying attention.

"Oh, uh nothing."

He gave me an odd look, then turned back to the road. My gaze fell to his hands gripping the steering wheel. They were tightly wrapped around it, as if he meant to choke all the life out of it…that is…If it were real.

"Um," I started, "are you ok?"

He didn't answer, but his eyes narrowed.

"Look, I don't know what the hell happened back there. I was every bit as unprepared for that as you were." I told him softly.

And it was the truth. Memory flooded me; the moment that Angle's and my eyes met something happened. I didn't know what but I knew it did. Something in his icy glare softened, almost like he loved me again.

I snorted at the thought. Edward's eyes flicked over to me in question, but I waved it away with my hand.

When he came to my house, he just pulled up alongside of the curb.

"Charlie's still not home yet." He noted.

"I know." I wrung my hands, trying to think of something to say, that might ease the tension between us, but nothing came. Finally I just said goodbye.

"Well, I'd better go. See you on Monday." I started out of the car, when suddenly his iron cold hand clamped around my arm, spinning me around into him.

His head lowered and his mouth captured mine. My lips warmed his cold ones, messaging the life into them, and he kissed me back just as fiercely and hungry. When he finally tore his moth away, his eyes had grown to the color of deep ebony.

"Be safe." He said in a low tone, which made me shiver.

I leaned over and kissed him again, more quickly this time though.

"Bye." I whispered against his lips. I felt the corners of his mouth turn upward in a small smile. Then I turned and stepped out of the car.

The weekend went bye in a blur. I patrolled every night, but saw no sign of Angel, and I wondered if I was ever going to see him again. His face refused to evaporate from my mind, and it really agitated me. I wasn't supposed to like him again. I had Edward, what more could I want. Every now and then his face would pop up and push out Angle's which mad me sigh in relief.

What was I going to do about him?

Ever since Angel kissed me, my love for Edward was questioned. After I gave it a long thought, I figured since Angel was my first love, a part o me would never let him go.

Sunday night I was attacked, when I was out. Not that it was anything new, but this one wasn't interested in fighting, he had a message from Angel.

"Thursday," he whispered into my ear. "Meet him Thursday in the large clearing in the woods." I nodded quickly, then he got up and ran.

I was amazed that Angel had actually set up a meeting unlike his usual surprise ones.

Charlie looked up from his paper when I walked in.

"Hey hun, how was your w-" a slow smile spread across his face.

"Don't say anything." I warned. "I just happened to trip a little, go figure, and kind of fall in some mud." I stated simply.

Charlie closed his mouth and turned back to the TV, laughter in his eyes. He knew that I was usually klutzy (or so I pretended, in reality is hardly ever tripped), so it wasn't hard to cover up the bruises and cuts that tagged along from my 'walks.'

That night I had a strange dream. I had dreamt that Angel had turned me. The Slayer a vampire? I would have laughed, had I not been dreaming.

Morning came and I stared at the ceiling, watching the sunlight dance all over. I thought about the dream. It was crazy, I knew, but still, some of my dreams had come true in the past. This had damned well not be one of them. Groaning, I sat up and got ready for another day.

My mind was constantly zoning in and out during my morning classes. The other students were mostly quiet; the news of Jess's death was still shockingly new. But around lunchtime, things got a little livelier.

As I walked into the cafeteria, walking a slowly, my gaze shifted over to the table that the Cullens usually sat at.

Only Edward was there today. The rest of them were only God knows where, actually they were across the room. I knew that Edward wanted something and they were probably really annoyed with him right now. I felt his eyes on me, drawing me in.

Idling over to him, I sat down next to him with a simple 'hi.' He nodded, but was silent; his eyes holding mine for a moment.

"How are you?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing I can't handle.' He said a little curtly. Nodding, I looked around the room, trying to seem occupied, because, hell, this wasn't awkward at _all_. Then at once we both spoke.

"Edward I-"

"Would you-"

He chuckled, and I smiled.

"Sorry, you first." I gestured with my hand for him to continue.

He licked his lips and gazed at me intently. "Would you want to meet my family this weekend?" My eyes widened.

"You talkin' to me?" He rolled his eyes, which were a stunning amber color now.

"Is there anyone else around?"

"Well, yeah." I jerked my head back to the right. "They're some kids over there that I know fr-"

"Bella." His voice was sinister. Obviously not appreciative of sarcasm. "If you're uncomfortable, just say so."

I sat back a little. "No, I mean I'm not. I do, want to that is."

"But…?"

"I don't know." I fidgeted in my seat. "Your family doesn't really seem to have me on their top ten favorites list." Edward's face softened.

"Their problem isn't you. They just can't understand why I can't leave you. Truth is…I'm not sure either."

I smirked. "_Really? _Is that so?" I sat up a little straighter, and flipped my hair over my shoulder, exposing my throat.

His eyes darkened and widened as he took a sharp intake of breath.

"Tempting?"

"_Very._" His voice was dangerously low, and It sent a shiver down my spine.

"Maybe that's why you're with me."

He mused over that. "Maybe, but maybe more."

I smiled to myself, proud that I held a little power over him. It was then when I noticed that the lunchroom was nearly deserted.

"Shit." I muttered, rising gracefully to my feet, Edward's eyes following my every movement with almost a dark, lustful look. "God, you are such a distraction, you know that?"

Slowly, he also rose, and walked next to me. "I wasn't planning on going to class anyway." I sighed.

"Edward, you skip anymore classes you're going to have to repeat this grade."

He laughed deep in his throat. "Bella, I've been taking this grade for _years_."

I smiled sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. Forgot." I shifted a little closer to him, and laced my fingers with his long, cold ones. The presence of him made me loose all track of everything, and I didn't even realize that he was leading me outside. My feet stood firm, when I did notice.

"Hey, I didn't think you were serious. You may be able to leave, but I can't" A smile spread over his perfect face, he walked back towards me, which made me nervous.

"Hey hey hey." My voice was strong, but my stomach was doing somersaults. I took a step back. When he was about two inches from my face, I remembered something. "You can't beat me."

"That's not the question here." His breath flowed over me, making me realize just how close he was.

"Meaning?"

"If we did…tussle, would you want to win?" The question caught me off guard, my eyes spanned up to his. Would I?

"Edward, I'm not going to fight you." I said, sighing and taking a couple steps back.

"Why not?"

"Because it's stupid!"

"Because you don't want to hurt me, is that it?" His voice wasn't angry exactly, but I could sense that somewhere inside him, he didn't like the fact that odds were I could kick his ass if it ever came to that.

"Well, yeah. And I'm sure the same goes for you." I really didn't like the turn this conversation took. "Edward, what do you want from me?"

He looked away, and remained silent. Then it dawned on me.

"It's Angel, isn't it?" I asked crossly. I couldn't believe that he was still on about this. "He bothers you. In a way that you just can't ignore, right?"

His gaze drew back to me, "I worry."

"Well don't. He's not your problem."

"But you are." He retorted

"No! I'm not. Just leave it alone ok!" I practically shouted.

"It's hard to. Bella you've got so much power, that I feel like I can't even touch you."

"I'm right here." I whispered.

"Not the same thing is it?" He demanded. I moved closer, our bodies almost touching, and I could sense the torture I was putting him through.

"You want to touch me? Go ahead." I put my hands on my hips, waiting.

His eyes burned into mine. "Not here."

"Fine," I said simply. "We'll go somewhere else then."

"Bella, you don't have to prove anything-"

"No." I said, cutting him off. "Come on." I said grabbing his hand and started walking towards the parking lot.

"Bella. Where are you going?"

"_We_ are going to the beach."

He drove in silence. Memories of last time flooded back to me as we drew closer. God, I hoped that I didn't have to repeat last time. If Edward wanted a little 'heart to heart' I'd sure as hell be glad to give it to him.

When we pulled into the empty parking lot, I got out quickly, and he followed suit. I grabbed his hand, he looked surprised at my endurance.

"Lets walk." I said, and we headed out to the ocean.

We walked slowly, feeling the spray of the waves soothed me to a point of relaxation. And I moved closer to Edward without knowing. After a while he cleared his throat,

"So…how exactly did he loose his soul?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, dreading the question. Why did he have to ask that, now of all times.

"You really want to know?" I asked glancing up at him.

"I asked didn't I?"

Sighing I moved away, and looked out to the sea. "I slept with him." I kept walking, but Edward had stopped in his tracks.

"You did _what?_"

I turned on him, defenses up. "What are you deaf now?"

"And you had no idea of the consequences?" he demanded, striding up to me.

"No…look we just had a really bad encounter…it was a heat of the moment kind of thing!"

"Oh, that's ok then." He laughed sarcastically.  
"Oh my God, are you _twelve_?! Your not my mother or anything, so just lay off!" What the hell was wrong with him? He was acting really strange and it was bugging me to death. Like he knew _anything_ about my past life with Angel.

Edward smirked and started walking around me.

"What?" I growled.

"Just wondering if you had a lot of 'heat of the moment' times."

That did it. I turned and backhanded him across the face.

"You _bastard!_ How dare you judge me! You don't know _anything _that happened back then, and you still don't!" I picked him up by the collar of his shirt and punched him again, working out all of my anger. He stumbled back a step.

"Fine," he growled deadly low in his throat. "Take it all out on me if it makes you-" He was cut off as I kicked him in the chest. He flipped back onto the sand, and I was on top of him before he could blink. I raised my arm, but suddenly he rolled, pinning me to the ground.

"Don't." he whispered gently. I was too angry to hear anything else. I lurched out from underneath, and scrambled to my feet. Edward was already standing. A light rain had started to fall, cooling down the heat in my face, as the rain was mixed with angry tears. Turning I headed to the edge of the tree line where the path to the car was. I reached the edge, when Edward's arm snaked around my waist and turned me around.

"Talk to me." He said sternly.

"No." I tried to be strong, but I was breaking down. I tried to hit him, but he grabbed my arm and pinned it to my side, shoving me back against a tree. Our breathing was ragged, and I noticed a cut on his forehead. I stared at him for a second then grasped his shirt, and brought his head down to mine, and kissed him deeply. He groaned and wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me to him. I tore my mouth away and stared him in the eyes, which had grown darker and hungry.

"Bella." He breathed.

"Don't." I put a finger against his cold lips, then replaced it with my own. I wanted him, and I could tell that he had the same feeling. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pinned me back against the tree. He kissed me again, and I tore at his shirt. We fell into the sand, and it was a long time before we got up again.

**A/N: Sorry about the looooooooooooong wait! But I made this chapter longer for you guys. Thanks to every person who was kind enough to review! ILY!**

**Diosa Di Notte**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey guys. I know you all probably ate me for not updating In……..okay a loooooooooooooooong time, and I'm sorry. No I was not in the hospital or near death or anything like that, actually I don't have a reason, but the end is finally here. This the final chapter of this story, some of you may not agree with the ending, but there's nothing I can do about that. I'll post an A/N at the end.**

**Here is the last chapter of Double Life:**

Chapter 23 

I sat staring at the full moon pondering over the day, all that had happened. After Edward and I had left the beach, I was so incredibly confused. I felt a new closeness to him (who wouldn't after sex?), and yet a huge downfall of guilt. But guilt of what? I wasn't totally sure. My thoughts wandered back to when we were at the beach, as we lay there, exhausted and yet happy. Edward's breathing was slow but slightly ragged. I just lay there feeling content and the cool sand felt amazing against my skin. I was thinking that I might actually love him, but it was that moment when Angel's face appeared in my mind.

The sound of an Owl dragged me out of my mind. I glanced at the moon shadows that stretched across the lawn.

For a moment I thought I saw Angel standing there, looking back up at me. Then I blinked and saw that it was just another shadow.

Disgusted and terribly confused, I went to bed.

--

Tuesday.

For some inexplicable reason I avoided Edward as much as I could. I felt as if I had to.

Gym. Last class of the day. I was staring at the clock, counting down the minutes until I got to leave.

Ten minutes left…

"Bella?" I looked around and saw Mike headed towards me. Shit.

"Uh, hey Mike. How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. "I've been better. But I understand why you did it."

That stopped me. "You do." I confirmed.

"Yeah, if it'd happened to me, I'd probably have done the same thing." His voice was filled with sympathy. How could a person like mike, get caught up with someone like Angel?

You did too, I reminded myself.

"Look, I'm really, _really_ sorry. I guess we both only knew one side of the story eh?"

He looked at me funny. "What are you Canadian now?"

I laughed and shook my head, glad that the mood was lifting.

"It's okay." He gave me a smile. "I'm sorry too."

Seven minutes left…and the teacher wasn't looking. I decided to blow this pop stand.

"Right…well I'm off. See you tomorrow." I turned with a wave, then quickly left as fast as I could. Talk about an awkward situation.

Speaking of awkward, just as I got to the parking lot, someone grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"We need to talk." _He_ growled.

"About what?"

"You know damn well what."

"What? It happened. There's not much else left to say." Okay, I knew I was being a jerk, but right at that moment I was really confused and I needed some time to think. Turning, I started towards my truck.

"You have been avoiding me all day. Why?"

Wow. Didn't have an answer for that one. "Uh…I don't know. It's just…" I turned back to face him. "When I was with you I felt something…something that I haven't felt in a long time, and it scares me." I finished the last three words in a whisper.

"What was that?"

"It scares me!" I yelled.

He thought silently for a moment. "Should I be worried?"

"No. Well, I don't think- no."

Edward straightened a little. "Well then…"

"Yeah." I finished.

The bell rang, startling us both. Students started seeping out of the buildings quick enough. There was no way we could be alone together.

"Want to go someplace else?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll drive."

--

We ended up at the woods. I parked my truck in a parking space near the edge of the trees. As I closed my door, I lifted my eyes to the sky. Dark clouds were rolling in. Making a sound of disgust, I headed into the thick trees, Edward followed close behind and was there to catch me when I stumbles over a root. I wasn't exactly sure where we were going so when I came to a circle of tall oak trees, I sat down against one of them. The only sound for a while was the sound of low rumbling thunder off in the distance.

I stared at him. He stared right back from his superior standpoint.

"This is awkward." I said finally, breaking the thick silence.

"You started it." He smirked.

"No I did not." I said, offended. A slow smile spread across his beautiful white face, and it made my heartbeat quicken a little. Then I started to laugh.

"What?" He demanded.

I shook my head, and tried to keep a straight face.

"Ok for real now. You want to know why I avoided you today?"

"Partially, yes."

Partially? I had to think about that one for a second. I leaned my head back against the tree and looked up at the green canopy above me.

"Honestly. I was scared."

That caught him off guard and he looked differently at me. "Scared?"

"Yes. Scared. Scared of what you might think of me afterwards. Wasn't it only yesterday that you accused me of using vampires?"

"Bella, I did not mean-"

"No, I know you didn't." I cut in. "it's just these shitty emotions screwing with my head is driving me insane."

He didn't reply for a moment. When he did his voice was slightly cold.

"Is that the only reason?"

"What do you-" Then I got it. "You think I took it out on you and now I'm ashamed of it. Right?"

"Well…" He mused. "You were pretty rough."

I didn't know weather or not to take that as a compliment or an insult, so I smirked. "Too much?" I asked, standing up. "You couldn't keep up huh?"

Just as he started to say something, we both heard a whizzing sound. Before we could so anything, a sharp pain in my shoulder hit me fast and hard. Edward's eyes widened as he stared at me.

"What the-?" I asked as my gaze followed his to the arrow protruding from my flesh.

I groaned in frustration. Great, just what I needed.

Warm blood was seeping out of the wound and quickly covered my shirt.

I took a sharp intake of air and fell to my knees.

"Bella!" Edward started forward, and stood over me.

"Pull it out." I gasped.

"You sure?"

I nodded. "Just do it."

He was calm as he braced a hand against my uninjured shoulder and grasped the arrow with the other. "On three." He instructed.

My eyes closed, and I nervously waited.

"One."

I swallowed.

"Two."

Hurry up will ya? I thought.

"Three!" He gave a fearsome tug, but the arrow was so far in that it only came out part way.

I yelled out in pain and would have fallen over if it weren't for Edward's hands holding me steady.

"Bella?" He said with concern.

"I'm fine." Then my eyes met his black ones. I nodded. "Again."

He looked slightly uncertain, but he grabbed a firm grasp on the arrow again.

"One."

This time my eyes stayed open, locked on his.

"Two." He yanked the rest out in a sharp pull, I gasped and fell over.

He smirked and held up the arrow. "Got it."

"What happened to _three?_" I yelled. I noticed Edward was staring at the arrow in his hand. "Please don't tell me that you faint at the sight of blood."

He gave me a droll stare.

"Oh, right." I gave a short laugh. "Vampire."

Edward was glancing around with sharp eyes, looking for my attacker. I heaved a sigh, then slumped back against the tree, breathing deep and ragged.

"Any idea who did it?" He asked.

"One." I replied, nodding, then I closed my eyes. "But that's not what I need to worry about right now."

"Right." He agreed. "We need to get you to the ER."

"No!" I protested quickly, "No doctors, no hospitals. Just help me home. I have stuff there."

However, Edward was uncertain. "No, Bella, I really think-"

"I don't care!" I softened my voice a little. "Look, I know you care, but right now I need to be at home. No doctor can help me now."

To show I was sorry, I pulled him to me by his shirt collar and gave him a swift searing kiss. When he pulled away his eyes were dark with desire.

Using the tree as a brace I pushed myself up, amazed at how much this was taking out of me. Too much. Obviously I was hit with no 'ordinary' arrow. I could feel hot blood sliding over my skin as I walked…or in my case, stumbled. Edward, I noticed, was not breathing. Not a problem for him, but I could tell how hard this was for him. Placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, I gave him a smile. He took my hand to his cold lips and kissed my knuckles, then looked away quickly. I needed something to cover this.

"Give me your shirt." I told him.

With a smooth movement, he shrugged off his shirt and handed it to me. I tried my best to keep my eyes off of his masculinity, but hey I am a female and I'd have to be blind not to notice.

I grabbed his shirt, ripped a strip off and tied it around my shoulder, wincing.

"Need me to tie it?" He asked.

I nodded. He stepped up behind me and tied the strip in place. Then he tore another from his shirt and tied it around my shoulder.

"Can you walk?"

"Do my legs look broken to you?" I replied sarcastically. He smirked, but said nothing.

Slowly we made out way back to my truck, the clouds above us had seemed to darken even more. God, it was like Washington was _afraid_ of the sun.

"How are you doing?" He asked again.

"Okay." I replied faintly. I was loosing a lot of blood. "I've been better."

"Without a doubt." He snorted in reply.

I looked ahead and saw the edge of the trees, oh thank you thank you thank you! I prayed silently. Thought when we reached the truck, Edward stopped abruptly. I looked at him nervously.

"What?" I demanded. He held a hand up for silence. "Please don't tell me you're stopping to listen to the birds. 'Cause if you hadn't noticed. They're _aren't_ any." A small smile played on the edge of his lips, but his face remained grave as he shook his head.

It was then I knew why he stopped.

I could feel the presence of someone else nearby. Behind us.

Snapping my head around, my eyes scanned the trees and any signs of movement. But I saw nothing. Of course, if someone were following us, naturally they would be hiding. We both knew who it was, and we needed to get out of there fast.

"Edward." I said grabbing his hand. "Let's go." He didn't move. "C'mon, you dope. If he gets us I won't stand a chance, and you know that. Please, not let's _go_!"

Angel attacked then. He went after Edward, knocking him to the ground.

I threw my hands up in the air, not noticing the pain in my shoulder. "What'd I tell you!"

"Not helping." He said, struggling to fight off Angel.

Giving an exasperated sigh, I grabbed Angel by the coat and hauled him to his feet, spinning him around to face me. Unfortunately he backhanded me with such force that it sent me flying into the nearest tree.

The loss of blood and the blow I'd just received, were too much for my body to handle. I started to slip into blackness. I only heard a faint shout from Edward, before I fell into complete unconsciousness.

--

Something nudging my foot caused me to come awake abruptly. Sitting bolt upright, I couldn't move my arms or legs, seeing as how they were bound tightly. I struggled against them, but couldn't loosen them enough. Sighing, I leaned back against the tree and looked up at him where he stood silhouetted against the moonlight.

Shit. This was not my idea of fun. My shoulder throbbed painfully, it was a wonder that I was still alive. The strips that bound my shoulder were completely soaked and useless. And where was Edward?

Angel sat down next to me. "You alright?"

I looked around to see if there was someone else he could be talking to. There wasn't.

"You talkin' to me?"

"No, Elvis. Who do you think?" He replied gruffly.

"Oh." I said quietly. I paused a moment, thinking. "Why do you care?"

"I don't know." Was all he said.

I glanced at him curiously. I was still waiting for him to lunge at me, sink his fangs into me and suck me dry.

"Hurt?" he asked, nodding to my shoulder.

"Yeah." Wow, we were having a conversation, less than three words a sentence, but still. Then a thought hit me. "Where's Edward?"

"He'll live."

"Great, and what's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly how it sounds. He'll live." He snapped back at me.

I didn't inquire any more, but something was nagging at me, so I had to ask.

"Are_ you_ alright?"

He looked sharply at me. "I don't know that either."

"Did you get your soul back?"

"No." he was curt. I was taken aback.

"Then why the _hell_ are we talking?"

He looked up at the clouds above him. "This is hard."

I rounded on him. "_You? _This is hard on _you?_ Tell me dammit!"

His eyes were black as he stared at me. "Because I love you."

A full ten minutes must have passed as I gaped at him.

"_Excuse me?_ What the hell are you trying to do? Make me love you so you can kill me right?" I was in an outrage. How the hell could he pop this one on me?

"No." he shoved away from the tree roughly, then started to pace. My eyes followed him. Right now he seemed like the old Angel. The one with the soul. This made no sense at all.

"You're not bullshitting me? You…you _really_ do love me?"

"Yeah…and I don't know why."

"So you kinda have your soul back?"

He turned with an evil face. "No. He was weak, he fought for the _humans._ He'll never return." Oh yeah, he wasn't back.

"So I'm guessing that this confrontation isn't going to lead to hugs and puppies." He turned to stare at me. You know, it seemed like a lot of people did that lately. "Alright, fine. What are you going to do then?"

He walked over to me and untied the ropes around my wrists and ankles.

"Finally." I said, getting up and rubbing my sore wrists.

Angel stood back, his eyes were dark with hunger. "To answer your question. I guess I'll kill you.

Oh shit.

I dogged him as he lunged at me. I was very unprepared for this. First he tells me 'I love you' and now this?

"So you _lied?_" I yelled as I backhanded him. "This was your plan huh? To get me all worked up then kill me." He grabbed me and flipped me over onto my back. I momentarily lost my breath, then jumped to my feet. Only to be kicked in the chest knocking me into a tree.

"No. I meant what I said. This is just the easiest way to deal with it."

I was on my knees gasping for breath, my shoulder was torn open again, and fresh blood flooded down my already soaked shirt. I was hurt in more ways than one. A single tear rolled down my face. _I'm sorry_ I thought to Edward. _I tried._

Angel came up behind me and jerked me to my feet.

I felt his breath on my neck an instant before his teeth pierced the flesh above my collarbone. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

I could not think, couldn't move. All I though was how mad I was that I couldn't fight back.

I grew dizzy as he drunk more and more. He caught me as I fell and held me tightly against him. My eyes stared blankly up at the sky as rain began to fall. My lips were parted, and some drops fell into my dry mouth. But one had a tangy metallic taste. It was followed by another, then a small steady stream, it caused me to swallow. That's when I knew my life was over.

Just before I fell unconscious, Angel leaned down to whisper into my ear.

"Now we can be together."

--

EPILOGUE

The funeral followed within the week for my "death." Practically everyone from the town was present. Goes to show how much I was loved.

Edward however was not. I don't know where or what had happened to him. I only knew that I still loved him.

Mom and Phil stood together, next to Charlie. Mom war crying a river. They'd get over it eventually. I hated to be torn away from them. But there was no going back now.

Now, as I break through my coffin, I think of what I've become. The very thing that'd I 'd been fighting for the past numerous years.

But all of that fades away as I see him standing there. Another shadow in the night. Like me. What an adventure and nightmare my life is yet to be.

Angel reaches down to take my hand and pull me from my grave. I climb out and brush off the dirt, taking a deep unnecessary breath I'd be to frightened not to. This is me now, with him. I have to stay because otherwise I will be lost. I take a step, this first of many yet to come as the undead. A creature of the night. A Vampire. Slayer once more.

**Hello from Diosa Di Notte. Wow, so sorry for not updating in a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time. My bad.**

**Anyway I want to thank every single one of you who reviewed my story. I'm not going to list you but you know why you are. You guys mean the world to me. **

**I've been debating weather or not I should put up a sequel. I've decided to let you guys choose, and if you want me to, please give me some ideas that I could do. I'd love to read them. **

**Well so long. Until next time.**

**Goddess of the Night**


	25. Author's Note

Hey guys,

Alright, I really can't think of a sequel for this story. I believe that I'm going to leave it at that…sorry, but nothing's come to mind yet.

However, _should_ something ever come up that's worth making a story about, you guys will be the first to know.

On the other hand, I_ have_ started a new story on **fictionpress**. It's called **Glory Road** and my pen name there is **Two Skips**. If you're interested, I could use the feedback.

Thanks for everything all you who have stuck with me,

Diosa Di Notte


End file.
